Hakuouki: The Last Samurai
by ReikaFoxGirl
Summary: Hijikata Toshizo and his old comrades are the last samurai who are fighting against the new government. But when Chizuru Yukimura, the daughter of the scientist for the new government, shows up they take her in. But they soon find out Chizuru is not ordinary and she may just be the key for them to win the war. They will meet unlikely allies and enemies, find love and face loss.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

**Ok so I deleted my Charmed and Hakuouki one because I heard about the new game called Hakuouki: Bakumatsu Musouroku and I wanted to make a fanfic for that. Since the game hasn't been released yet, I'm not exactly sure of the plot so I'm kinda just basing it on what it shows. Please, please feel free to share with me anything you know about the game as I'm not very sure. Anyways enjoy and I do not own Hakuouki.**

**EDIT 04/13/13: Ok first off, I have not forgotten about this story, in fact I almost have Chapter 18 completed, I just decided to take the time to go through my older chapters and edit them as there were various mistakes on my part so I apologize.**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

* * *

"These guys just don't die do they?" Harada Sanosuke asked as he stabbed a soldier in the chest, and then pulled it out, the guy dropped to the ground as blood poured from the wound. Beside him was Saito Hajime, who stabbed one guy in the neck, blood spurted out from his neck and splattered on the walls, he fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming.

"Take this!" Heisuke Toudou yelled as he slashed a guy in the chest, he fell to the ground. Hijikata Toshizo slashed a guy as he charged at him, then turned and stabbed another.

"Retreat…!" A man yelled, the soldiers retreated, leaving Heisuke and Harada to fist bump.

"That didn't take too long." Okita Souji stated. Hijikata nodded.

"Yes, let's head back." The six men headed back to their headquarters and sat down in the meeting room.

"So is there any news from Yamazaki on the subject of where Katsura Kogorō is?" Heisuke asked. Hijikata shook his head.

"No, he hasn't seen him since our last fight." He replied. He dismissed the other men and they left.

"Are we losing the battle…?" He asked himself.

* * *

Chizuru Yukimura ran through the streets, her brown hair fell a bit past her shoulders and her brown eyes were darting, trying to find a place to run.

"_How did I get roped in with these goons?"_ She thought to herself as she hit a dead end. She cursed and turned around to face them, three men wearing hakamashitas of different colors but the hakamas were brown.

"Look here little girl, we don't want to hurt you." One of them said.

"_Yeah right…"_ She glared at them.

"Leave me alone." She stated. The three men narrowed their eyes.

"We were going to leave you alone but since you seem to have an attitude…" They drew their katanas. Chizuru's hand fell on her katana, ready to unsheathe it. But the three men fell to the ground with stab wounds in their chests.

"What the…?" A man stood before her, wearing black and purple clothing and a samurai headband. He had long black hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Chizuru blinked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You did save me." She said. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Hijikata Toshizo, commander of the Bakumatsu. Now that I've introduced myself, do you mind telling me who you are?" The man said.

"Chizuru, Chizuru Yukimura." Hijikata's eyes widened.

"Are you Koudou Yukimura's daughter?" Her eyes widened, how did he know her father?

"How do you know my father?" Hijikata looked at her, suspicion evident in his eyes. What did this girl know about her father? Did she know what he did?

"He was a doctor, correct?" A doctor…is that what he had been, the lie he had told? She smiled weakly.

"Yes…why, did something happen to him?" She had been taught to play the innocent act when questioned.

"There was a fire at his clinic, no bodies were found and he disappeared." A lie, she recognized it instantly as she gave a gasp.

"No…!" Hijikata grabbed her by the arm; she was ready to hit him with the hilt of her katana and run.

"What are you doing with me?" She asked. He looked at her as he dragged her away.

"I'm taking you back to headquarters. I can't let a girl wander around on her own." She knew there was no point in resisting this man, he was to strong. They walked down the streets, the only light coming from the moon and lamps. They stopped in front of a building and they headed in. Chizuru was brought to a room and instructed to sit down.

"Stay here, this is your room. You'll meet everyone else tomorrow, for now, get some rest." She blinked his tone…it was kind. Hijikata shut the door and Chizuru changed into her white nagajuban and settled into the futon, seeming to fall asleep as her eyes shut.

* * *

Hijikata walked into the meeting room where the five men were joined by a young man dressed in ninja attire sat to the side. Okita looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I found Koudou-san's daughter." The men's eyes widened.

"What? Did he send her to spy on us?" Heisuke asked. Hijikata shook his head.

"No, I don't believe she's even aware he's working with the new government. She believes he's a doctor who went missing and she must've come to look for him." He stated.

"Should we keep her here? If she finds out we're her father's enemies…" Harada hinted. Saito shook his head.

"She will stay here because if the new government finds out his daughter is here, they may try and capture her for some reason, like leverage for Koudou-san to continue working for them." The ninja stated.

"You're right Yamazaki; the girl may be in danger on the streets." Unknown to them, as they talked Chizuru had snuck out, only pretending to be asleep, and was listening at the door. She felt her heart beat quicken.

"So it is true…Oto-san did betray us and begun working for them…" She spoke in a quiet voice. She had heard the rumors but didn't believe them; she had left Edo for the sole purpose of finding out if they were true.

"I should go check on her." Her eyes widened and she was up in a flash, disappearing in less than a second. Hijikata stepped out and frowned, seeing the wind move as if someone was just there. Chizuru breathed a sigh of relief as he checked on her and she shut her eyes, sleep taking over her this time.

* * *

**Ok this was really short but I wanted to post this quickly. If you want to see the new clothing for Hijikata and the others, type in Hakuouki Bakumatsu Musouroku and you'll probably find the pictures. If you guys have anything to add about the game's plot, please feel free to share. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Average Day Apparently

**Second chapter! I have exams from June 22****nd**** to 27****th**** so my internet is gone during that time most likely as well as I had or am going on (depending on when I post this) an Outdoor Ed 8 trip from June 6****th**** to 8****th**** so I'm going to be gone for a small part of June. The other Shinsengumi members may make appearances but I'm not entirely sure. Also, the image manager is something I might use but I'm confused on the subject of getting permission because most people get images off their internet so can they use that? I don't know. **

**Heisuke: Reika does not own us!**

**Chizuru: Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: An Average Day Apparently

* * *

_Chizuru panted as she ran through the courtyard, flames were around her and screams echoed. _

"_Okā-san, Okā-san…!" She called. She had gotten separated from her when the attack began. She stopped, tears threatening to spill as she saw an elderly man lying on the ground, a pool of blood growing underneath him._

"_Ojī-san…!" She screamed as she ran towards the man, she turned him over and bit her lip, he had three stab wounds in a triangle and a gun wound in his left shoulder, he would've survived it had been iron but these weapons weren't iron. The man opened his eyes; they were yellow and filled with sadness._

"_Chizuru…"He whispered hoarsely._

"_Ojī-san..." She said. He took her hand in his._

"_I can't be saved, my time is done. Find your mother, find Masako." With that, his hand fell to his side and his eyes closed. Chizuru fought back tears and continued running._

'_Ojī-san, Ob__ā__-san…you're all dead…Ok__ā__-san please be alive.' _

_She thought as she turned a corner before noticing a soldier and ducking behind a wall. She peeked out and her eyes widened, her mother stood there before the soldiers._

"_Ok__ā__-san…!" She screamed in her mind. Her mother noticed and shook her head, mouthing 'I'll be fine' to her daughter. She turned in front of her to face the man._

"_You betrayed us…" She said. The man chuckled._

"_I did dear Masako-san. Now prepare to die." The man, shrouded in shadows, unsheathed his katana and raised it; Masako bowed her head down as the blade came down._

* * *

"_No!_" Chizuru screamed as she bolted up. She panted, sweat rolling down her body. She looked around, this wasn't her home…that's right; she was taken in by a man named Hijikata Toshizo. She looked for her katana, which was resting on her clothes that were neatly folded. Had someone been in her room…?

"You ok Chizuru-chan?" She jumped and looked to the door to see a boy her age with long brown hair and bluish-green eyes sitting down.

"Yeah…just a nightmare…" She said.

"How did you know my name?" She asked curiously.

"Hijikata-san told us." She nodded, that made sense.

"What's your name?" She asked. The boy grinned.

"Heisuke Toudou, but call me Heisuke." Chizuru nodded.

"You should get dressed and meet us in the dining room; it's down the hall and the first door to your right." Chizuru nodded and Heisuke shut the door. She changed into her clothes, a black hakamashita with a grey collar and white hakama. She placed her katana on her waist and opened the door. She walked down the hall and opened the door to see Hijikata, Heisuke, a boy with long dark violet hair and blue eyes, a man with long reddish-brown and gold eyes, a boy with long brown hair and violet eyes and a man with short brick brown hair and green eyes. The man with brick brown hair smirked at her while Heisuke and the red-head were fighting.

"Nice to see you're up." She raised an eyebrow as she sat down, was it normal for them to joke around like that?

"My name is Okita Souji." The brown-haired older man said. Chizuru bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"So you're Koudou-san's daughter? Why did you come here all the way from Edo?" Saito asked.

"My father had left a few months ago to come here to work at the local clinic, he'd write to me for a while until he stopped. Thinking something must be wrong; I dressed up like a boy and headed out." Chizuru explained. Hijikata peered at her suspiciously, a girl coming all the way from Edo for her father?

"In any case, I should introduce you to the rest of us. You've already met Heisuke, the one he is fighting with is Harada Sanosuke, the violet-haired man is Saito Hajime, the shinobi is Yamazaki Sumuzu, and the one who just spoke to you is Okita Souji." Hijikata explained. Harada stopped fighting with Heisuke and looked at Chizuru.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." Chizuru raised an eyebrow. Heisuke turned on him.

"Don't flirt with Chizuru-chan!" He yelled, beginning to fight again. Chizuru sweat-dropped, should she be worried?

"Don't worry, this is normal for us." Okita said. Chizuru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, normal?

"In any case, you will be staying with us until you find your father." Hijikata said. Chizuru nodded.

"Will I be allowed to look for my father?" She asked. Hijikata narrowed his eyes.

"You may have a katana, but that doesn't mean you know how to use it." Chizuru glared.

"I will have you know that I am perfectly trained to use a katana." She said. Hijikata got up.

"I will test you then. Follow me." Chizuru followed him out to the garden and they faced each other. Chizuru drew her sword as did he.

"If I hurt you, don't blame me." She said. Okita laughed.

"Ha ha, as if you could hurt our fearless Oni Commander..." She shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She got into a battle position and disappeared; Hijikata's eyes widened and he managed to stop her sword, but was knocked out of position a little. She disappeared again and their swords connected again.

"Holy shit, she's fast!" Harada exclaimed, his eyes wide. Their swords clanged again and she was knocked on the ground. Hijikata went to help her up but she got up quickly and they resumed fighting, their swords clanging and Hijikata moving until Chizuru kicked his legs out from under him and he fell, Chizuru pointed her sword at his neck before she sheathed it, holding out her hand.

"Need help?" She asked with a smirk. Hijikata got up and sighed.

"You are allowed to look for your father outside the headquarters." She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, leaving the garden. Okita smirked at Hijikata.

"You got knocked down by a girl, how does that feel?" He asked. Hijikata glared.

"She was holding back her power." Heisuke looked at him in shock along with Harada.

"What?" Hijikata looked at them.

"She was holding back for some reason that I am unsure of…" That girl was very interesting; she was powerful enough to knock him down. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Ok, have any of you heard of the U of A shooting? Four casualties, three guards' dead and one injured the guy escaped and they searched a neighbourhood that was a block away from my sister and cousins's school, my sister and older cousin were sick though. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for my other stories!**

**Heisuke: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Utari Incident

**Third chapter! I apologize in advance for the bad fighting scene, but I'm pretty much a newbie at that sort of thing so I appreciate any help you can give in that area. Also, I am giving the Oni a bit of change, giving them more special abilities and possibly animal ears if I want to :3 and if I could, I would so get the game! Unfortunely, I don't own PSP DX. Also, as this is an AU it will not follow the history and I will make up places and figures.**

**Chizuru: I thought it was pretty good.**

**Me: You're just saying that because you kicked Hijikata's butt. **

**Hijikata: *glares at me***

**Me: Eeek! *hides behind Saito***

**Saito: *sighs* Reika does not own us.**

Chapter 3: Utari Incident

* * *

Chizuru sighed as she walked around Kyoto with Heisuke, she had been allowed out to search for her father but only with one of the Bakumatsu captains. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore the same outfit with her katana on her waist.

"Hey Chizuru-chan don't look so down!" Chizuru turned to smile at Heisuke; he was her age so it was nice to be in his company.

"Thank you Heisuke-kun." She had been instructed by him to address him as Heisuke as they were the same age. She had found it strange how…..comforting it was to be in the company of these men, she had always been wary of humans, mainly because of what she had witnessed, but these men were different.

"Eh it was nothing….." She couldn't help but giggle at his slightly pink face. She stopped, had she ACTUALLY giggled? She hadn't giggled in a long time…

"What was that you asshole!" The two turned to see two men arguing. Heisuke unsheathed his sword.

"Chizuru-chan you better stay back, these men look drunk who knows what they could do?" Chizuru wanted to protest but decided she didn't want to get mixed up with those men so she just watched as Heisuke walked over to stop them.

"Hey you two stop it!" He yelled. Chizuru's eyes scanned the crowd until she felt something, a presence that felt dark and evil. She looked around, trying to find the source when she noticed a man standing on a roof; he was wearing black clothing and was pointing a gun at someone. Chizuru looked to see he was pointing it at Heisuke! Her eyes widened and she started moving towards him.

"HEISUKE-KUN!" She yelled as she managed to yank him down as the bullet grazed her shoulder. Heisuke's eyes widened as he looked at Chizuru, who was clutching her shoulder.

"Chizuru-chan! Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it just grazed me." She replied. Heisuke helped her up and they headed back to headquarters. Harada was waiting by the front gate for them, his eyes widened when he noticed Chizuru clutching her shoulder; he was in front of them in less than two seconds.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Someone tried to shoot Heisuke-kun and I yanked him out of the way but the bullet grazed me." Chizuru explained. Harada began to chew Heisuke out for not being observant so Chizuru took the chance to look at her shoulder; the place where the bullet grazed her was slowly healing.

"Chizuru!" Chizuru jumped and covered her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to Harada.

"You should head to your room; I'll get Yamazaki to check your wound."

"That's quite alright, it's just a graze." She didn't add that she had had worse than a graze that would make them suspicious.

"Even if it is just a graze, it must be hurting." Harada said with a frown.

"No, I don't feel it at all." Harada blinked, and then turned his mouth up into a grin.

"Well, you're stronger than Heisuke; he'd be crying his eyes out." Heisuke turned red, both with embarrassment and anger, and turned to Harada.

"H-Hey I would not!"

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!" Chizuru left the two men to their bickering and headed to her room. She slid the sliding door shut and checked her shoulder, the graze was completely gone. She sighed, she hated lying to them but in her experience, whenever someone of her kind told a human what they were, it ended badly. She wanted to believe these men were different, but her experience told her otherwise.

"_Oka-san…."_ Her mother, kind, beautiful, polite, had told a human of what she was. She believed he would keep her secret but he had stabbed her in the back and unleashed an attack that had killed most of Chizuru's family and friends, the servants weren't spared either.

"Chizuru?" Chizuru jumped, it was Hijikata.

"Yes?" She asked.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." The door slid open, revealing Hijikata. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok? I heard a bullet grazed your shoulder." He asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am."

"May I check your wound?" Her eyes widened.

"No, no it's fine. A graze never hurt anyone." He raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when the door was opened, revealing a soldier. Hijikata turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked. The soldier was panting.

"The New Government has unleashed an attack on Utari!" His eyes widened and he got up, putting his katana on his waist.

"Tell all units to report there immediately." The soldier saluted and left. He turned to Chizuru.

"Chizuru stay here." She narrowed her eyes.

"I know you can defend yourself, but they are ruthless and won't hesitate to kill you even if you are a girl." Chizuru wanted to protest, but his glare made any protests die. She nodded. He left, shutting the door behind him, leaving a few men behind to protect the headquarters and Chizuru.

* * *

Hijikata met up with Saito outside of Utari, each had about twenty soldiers. Saito bowed.

"Heisuke and Harada circled around the back, Okita's already inside with his unit." Hijikata sighed.

"Couldn't wait to kill could he?" Saito smiled.

"Nope." Hijikata smirked and drew his sword. Both captains turned to their units.

"Men, do not be afraid to kill if they resist!" Hijikata yelled. The soldiers nodded.

"We'll cover you." Saito said. Hijikata nodded and they rushed in, Okita and his unit had already killed a few soldiers. Okita was blocking a new government soldier and turned to smirk at Hijikata and Saito.

"Took you long enough!" He said as he slashed the soldier, blood poured out and he fell, a pool of blood forming. Hijikata turned to slice a soldier in the chest.

"Better late than never." Saito stabbed a soldier in the chest, then turned and stabbed another one.

"This will take a while…." Hijikata muttered.

* * *

Chizuru sighed as she sat on the porch, she could see the soldiers guarding the front gate. She hated how Hijikata made her stay.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt Yukimura-kun." Chizuru turned to see Genzaburou Inoue, a middle-aged man who was a soldier. He sat down beside Chizuru who gave him a small smile.

"Still, I can defend myself fine." Inoue-san chuckled.

"I have no doubt in your ability; you're the only woman to knock the Oni Commander off his feet." Chizuru laughed. A male voice made them stand up quickly.

"We need medical help!" The two turned to see a soldier helping an injured soldier, his arm had been slashed badly. The two ran down.

"Put him down." Chizuru instructed. The soldier did as told and Chizuru dug into her white kimono, pulling out a small vial of liquid. She opened it and took the injured soldier's arm.

"This may sting a bit but it will help ease the pain." She said, pouring two small drops on his wound. The soldier hissed slightly but his eyes widened.

"The pain is gone." Chizuru smiled.

"It's a medicine my father made." Her father did look after patients and create medicines. She then took a piece of white cloth and tore it. She used one cloth to clean the wound and then wrapped the arm with the other.

"Thank you, I'm fine. But there are more injured back at Utari." Chizuru got up and ran into her room; she changed into a light blue kimono and tied a white hakama over it. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her katana, placing it on her waist. She grabbed some white cloth and ran out.

"Yukimura-kun, where are you going?" Inoue-san yelled. She looked over her shoulder.

"To help!" She ran down the streets towards the sound of the fighting.

"_Please….Please let the captains be ok!"_

* * *

**Ok I'm having ideas for this story so I'll probably be updating this a lot.**

**Harada: Reika when you had Inoue-san say that about Hijikata….was there a double-meaning?**

**Me: Maybe…:3**

**Chizuru: *blushing***

**Heisuke: Aww how cute, Hijikata's falling for *takes one look at Hijikata's glare and hides behind me***

**Me: HEY!**

**Saito: Please review *bows***


	4. Chapter 4: Kazama Chikage and Katsura

**I seriously need to clean out my inboxes more often, I had over 2000 in my Gmail inbox ALONE! Thank god for the select all option. Anyways, enough of my rambling. **

**Me: Where did Heisuke and Hijikata go?**

**Chizuru: Um…Heisuke sorta pissed Hijikata off so he ran off with Hijikata after him.**

**Me: Ah…..**

**Chizuru: Please review! *bows***

Chapter 4: Kazama Chikage and Katsura Kogorou

* * *

Chizuru panted as she ran, she caught sight of two injured soldiers being helped by Yamazaki. She ran over and Yamazaki looked up, an expression of shock and anger etched onto his face.

"Yukimura-kun, you were supposed to stay back at headquarters!" He yelled. She bent down next to one of the soldiers and looked at him.

"I'm not about to sit back while people are being injured." She said as she took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the soldier's leg that was bleeding badly. Yamazaki blinked.

"How did you-"Chizuru cut him off with a smirk.

"I'm the daughter of a doctor; it would be disgraceful if I didn't know basic medicine." She said.

"Thank you, but there are more injured inside." The soldier said. Chizuru looked towards the building.

"I'll go help." With that, she got up and ran inside, ignoring Yamazaki's yells. She stopped when she saw Kai Shimada, a fellow soldier, and Harada fighting off soldiers. Shimada took notice of her and his eyes widened.

"Yukimura-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked as he slashed a soldier. Harada turned to her.

"Chizuru, you were supposed to stay at headquarters!" He yelled as he twirled his spear in his hands and stabbed a guy in the chest.

"Are there any injured?" She asked.

"Yes they're upstairs but-"He stopped as Chizuru dashed over to the stairs.

"Chizuru!" Harada stabbed another soldier as Chizuru ran up the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw an injured Bakumatsu soldier leaning against the wall, he was clutching his shoulder which she could easily see was bleeding. She ran over to him and began wrapping a cloth around his shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Where's Hijikata-san and the others?" She asked.

"Heisuke-san's helping take the injured soldiers out, Saito-san's at the front and Okita-san and Hijikata-san are down the hallway." Chizuru looked up and began heading down the hallway but stopped when she felt a nauseating feeling wash over her, she recognized it instantly.

"Oni….." She whispered. She ran her heart was pounding. Oni don't interfere with human wars unless there is something for them to gain. She stopped in front of a door to hear Okita yell. Quickly she opened it silently to see a man with short blonde hair and red eyes with his katana raised above Okita. Seeing as he did not notice her, she darted in front of Okita and using her katana blocked the man's attack.

"Chizuru?" Okita exclaimed. The man's eyes narrowed.

"A girl blocked my sword?" He asked. Chizuru smirked.

"You are shocked _Kazama_?" She asked. Kazama's eyes widened then narrowed as his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"I see….you are no ordinary girl." She glared and he removed his katana and moved backwards, Okita got up and moved in front of Chizuru.

"Hm, in my opinion, that girl is stronger than you even realize. Such a waste…." Kazama said. Okita glared. A yell made Chizuru's eyes widened.

"Hijikata-san!" She dashed out. Okita shot one more glare at Kazama before running out after her. Kazama disappeared. Okita and Chizuru headed down the hallway and ran into a room to see Hijikata facing off with a man with short green hair that covered one of his green eyes.

"Hijikata-san!" Hijikata turned, his eyes widened.

"Chizuru, what the hell are you doing here?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"A girl with the Bakumatsu?" Hijikata quickly moved in front of Chizuru. The man smirked.

"Trying to play the hero are you?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes.

"Katsura Kogorō….." He hissed. Katsura smirked and pointed his katana in front of him. Chizuru caught sight of Kazama moving towards Hijikata. Her eyes widened.

"NO!" She moved fast and blocked his sword. All four men looked at her in shock, especially Hijikata. How had she seen the man before he did? Chizuru quickly pushed Kazama's katana away and moved backwards.

"Hmm…." Kazama sheathed his sword. A female voice spoke softly.

"Our work here is done Master Kazama." A woman came out of the shadows; her black hair fell to her elbows, her red eyes on him. She wore a black top that was a bit revealing with a long matching skirt and knee-length boots, her face was covered except for her eyes and on her back was two Sais.

"Understood Saya. We shall be leaving." Kazama said as he looked at the two captains and girl. Katsura sheathed his sword and began walking away with Kazama and Saya, but Kazama and turned.

"I look forward to meeting you again _Chizuru_." Chizuru blinked and before she could reply, the three were gone.

"Man I really hate that Katsura." Heisuke said as he, Saito and Harada came up. Heisuke and Saito blinked in shock when they noticed Chizuru.

"Chizuru what are you doing-"He stopped when he saw Chizuru's knees give out and she collapsed. Hijikata quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ok first off what is she doing here and second why did she collapse?" Saito asked.

"She came here to help, I'm sorry I should not have let her leave." Inoue said as he approached them.

"It's fine, this girl is certainly stubborn." Hijikata said as he glanced down at her. The Bakumatsu headed out, having killed a few of the new government army and injuring many. It was a victory, but many of their own men were either injured or dead. There were casualties on both sides.

* * *

Hijikata sighed as he shut the door to Chizuru's room; the young girl was still asleep. He wondered why she had collapsed, but she did save him as much as he hated to admit it. He headed into the meeting room.

"How's Chizuru-chan?" Heisuke asked.

"Still asleep. I'm surprised that she was able to sense Kazama before I could." He admitted.

"Well, she's full of surprises; she even knew his name without him telling her." Okita said. Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

_Just who are you Chizuru…..?_

* * *

***falls off chair* I'm done with this chapter, yay! Next chapter we will have an OC of mine coming in who is also an oni. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hijikata: Please review. *still glaring at Heisuke***

**Me: Oh brother….**


	5. Chapter 5: The Oni of Earth Rina

**Hello, back again with another chapter! This time we'll meet an Oni OC of mine. Also, I have to say this, I love love LOVE you guys for sticking with me, your reviews make my day and all of you who have favorited or followed me and my stories are the best, seriously, I love you guys. And….yeah, this takes place three days after the Utari Incident.**

**Chizuru: I can't wait!**

**Saito: Reika does not own us. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Oni of Earth Rina

* * *

Chizuru was on patrol with Hijikata and Heisuke, in all honesty, it wasn't that peaceful as Heisuke kept bugging Hijikata who was trying to control his temper.

"Heisuke-kun maybe you shouldn't-"She stopped as she saw a small bundle curled up. She ran over to it.

"Chizuru-chan what-?" Heisuke asked. She removed the blanket to reveal a small girl around twelve with dark brown hair tied in a short ponytail, brown eyes and dressed in a slightly dirty light brown jinbei, white tabi socks and zōri. She also had…dog ears? She frowned as the girl panted slightly, she pressed a hand to her forehead and gasped, it was hot.

"Chizuru you shouldn't-"Hijikata said, ready to scold her for running off when he saw the ears.

"Why does that girl have dog ears?" Heisuke asked.

_She must be from the west clan…._Chizuru thought.

"She seems to have a fever, we can't leave her here." Chizuru said. Hijikata sighed and picked up the young girl, the three headed back to headquarters.

* * *

"Ah!" The girl sat up. Where was she? Last she remembered was she wandering the streets looking for her brother. She looked down to see her jinbei gone and replaced with a white kimono. The door opened and her ears perked up. Chizuru holding a tray with a cup came in; she wore a grey kimono with a white hakama.

"I see you're up." The girl blinked, this girl….

"You…You're like me aren't you? An Oni?" Chizuru smiled.

"Yes, I'm Chizuru, Chizuru Yukimura." The girl blinked, the Yukimura clan was wiped out, wasn't it?

"I thought…that clan was wiped out." Chizuru gave her a sad smile.

"Almost, my brother, father and I escaped but he went missing." She couldn't tell her that her father joined the New Government army, the very army that had destroyed many of the Oni clans.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Bakumatsu Headquarters, don't be afraid, they won't hurt you. What's your name?" The girl frowned.

"Rina, Rina Suzuki but they're humans, how can they be good?" She inquired. Chizuru smiled.

"I'll admit, I was wary of them at first but they're not like other humans. They wish to speak with you, also I wouldn't mention mine and your heritage, they don't know." Rina nodded as Chizuru left after telling her where to go. Rina got dressed in her outfit, now clean, and headed to the meeting room. Inoue looked up and smiled.

"I see you're up. Come in." Rina, uncomfortable being near the men, sat beside Chizuru and stayed close to her.

"I think she's scared, probably from you Hijikata-"Heisuke stopped when Hijikata raised his fist. He let out an 'eep' and raised his hands in defense. Rina blinked, for samurai they didn't seem so…scary. In fact they reminded her of her brother, strict but teasing.

"So what's your name little one?" Inoue asked.

"Rina Suzuki…." Rina replied while grabbing onto Chizuru's sleeve and hiding behind it, her ears lowering. All of the Bakumatsu, minus Hijikata and Heisuke who already saw it, stared wide-eyed when they realized she had dog ears.

"Um, mine explaining why Rina-chan has ears?" Harada asked.

"We're not sure either, Chizuru?" Chizuru shook her head.

"No, no idea." She lied smoothly.

"Rina-chan, why are you here in Kyoto?"

"My home was attacked and my older brother went missing, so I came here since this is where our mother was born and possible where he ran off to." Hijikata raised an eyebrow, both she and Chizuru had family missing….could her brother also be working for the new army?

"Who attacked you?" Okita asked bluntly.

"Souji!" Hijikata barked. Rina smiled.

"It's fine um I don't really remember much. I remember…Oka-san screaming, Oto-san yelling and then Nii-chan, Nii-chan cursing at a man called…Kazama, Kazama Chikage?" She said, not really sure.

"Wait so this Kazama guy attacked you?" Harada asked, anger at remembering what he heard from Okita and Hijikata on their encounters, how he had regarded Chizuru as someone they knew nothing about.

"I…I guess so, there were more men wearing white and gold clothing."

"That means they belonged to the New Government Army." Harada cursed. Hijikata frowned, why would the New Government Army attack a family?

"I'll go make some tea, would you like some Rina-chan?" Chizuru asked as she got up. Rina nodded.

"Hai Chizuru-nee-chan." Chizuru smiled as she opened the door and left, sliding it shut behind her.

"So Rina-chan, where are you from originally?" Harada inquired.

"Um…I moved around a lot, so…I don't really remember, I think Edo though."

"So you lived in the same place as Chizuru." Heisuke stated. Rina nodded, even though in truth, the Yukimura family didn't live in Edo and neither did her family, the Yukimura family had lived in the West and she lived in the East. The door slid open, revealing Chizuru with a tray of tea. She slid the door shut and began handing the tea out. Rina noticed she and Hijikata-san seemed…closer than she did with the others, could they be….?

"Hijikata-nii-chan, are you and Chizuru-nee-chan together?" Hijikata choked on his tea while Chizuru turned bright red, Heisuke, Harada and Okita burst into laughter as did Shimada and Inoue, Saito and Yamazaki just smirked.

"W-W-What? No, nothing like that!" Chizuru stuttered, her face still red.

"She is a guest." Hijikata stated, though his face was a tiny bit pink.

"Then why are you pink Hijikata-ah!" Heisuke started, but was stopped by Hijikata's death glare and the dark aura surrounding him. Saito coughed.

"In any case, Miss Suzuki should stay with us while she looks for her brother." Rina looked at him.

"But-"Hijikata cut her off, the pinkness in his cheeks had disappeared and he returned to his strict, stoic face.

"We will not allow a young child, especially a girl, to wander the streets of Kyoto, it is dangerous. You will stay with Chizuru." Rina nodded, and smiled at Chizuru, who smiled back at her. Hijikata looked at Chizuru.

"You will be responsible for her." Chizuru nodded.

"Understood." It was getting dark out, so everyone headed back to their rooms. Chizuru rolled out the other futon for Rina, Rina climbed under the covers while Chizuru changed into her night kimono.

"Chizuru-nee-chan…do you like Hijikata-nii-chan?" Chizuru looked at her, a blush decorating her cheeks.

"W-W-What? No, where would you get that idea?" She asked her cheeks still red.

"You seem…close to him, closer than you do with the rest." Chizuru blinked.

"I do…?" Rina nodded. Chizuru bit her lower lip, was she really closer to Hijikata? She often brought him tea yes but did that mean they were closer….?

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." Chizuru said as she climbed under the covers, she and Rina fell fast asleep.

* * *

"_Ok__ā__-san!" Chizuru couldn't tear her eyes away, tears rolled down her face as she watched her mother, her beloved mother, fall to the ground, the slash wound bled heavily. She wanted to charge at the man who had ended her mother's life, but there were more than twenty soldiers, all armed with silver weapons, her one weakness and she knew, she knew her family wouldn't want her to be reckless. She hid behind the wall, peeking out carefully as the soldiers and man left her mother to die. Once she was sure they were gone, she ran over to her mother._

"_C…C-Chizuru…." Her mother whispered as Chizuru grasped her hand. Her mother's hair was the same brown as Chizuru's and fell in waves to her waist, but her eyes were a dark pink, she wore an elegant green kimono with a yellow obi that was now stained with her blood, her mother's mouth had blood coming out of it. _

"_Ok__ā__-san, please hang on! I'll find Ot__ō__-san-"Her mother, Masako, cut her off._

"_Chizuru, my dear daughter, you know as well as I do that my wounds will not heal. Please, find your father and brother and get away from here, get as far away from here as possible." Masako whispered._

"_But Ok__ā__-san…" Chizuru whispered. Masako coughed up a bit of blood._

"_Please Chizuru…you must go, you, your father and your brother must keep the Yukimura family alive." Chizuru tried to hold back her tears._

"_Ok Ok__ā__-san…." Masako smiled._

"_Good girl…but I have something else to tell you…." Chizuru furrowed her eyebrows._

"_What is it Ok__ā__-san?" She asked. _

"_The Mibu Wolves are your destiny…you will find them in due time, and one of them is part of another destiny for you, my daughter." Chizuru wanted to ask more, who were the Mibu Wolves and what did she mean another destiny, but her mother's eyes slid shut, her hand falling from Chizuru's. Chizuru's eyes widened as she shook her head, tears falling and her body shook._

"_No…No…OKA-SAN!"_

* * *

**Poor Chizuru, I feel so mean…anyways, why does Rina have dog ears and what are her powers? What did Masako mean by the Mibu Wolves are Chizuru's destiny? And what exactly happened to Rina's brother? I do hope you enjoy and god, I hate thunderstorms so much now…..On Friday night, I was camping in Banff, the wind began picking up badly so my parents tried to move our motorhome, me, my sister and my dog Kane were in it, I sensed something was wrong, I moved my sister to the back, we tried to get our dog and BAM! The tree in our camping site FELL on the motor home! Thankfully, only thing that got damaged was the awning and no one was hurt. Scared the hell out of us though.**

**Chizuru: I'm glad you're ok though!**

**Me: Yeah, my sister and I were shaken up though and our dad was swearing like heck. **

**Heisuke: Hey, could've been worse.**

**Me: True, Harada the review request?**

**Harada: Please review!**

**Rina: And you might get to see more of me!**

**Heisuke: Isn't something like that supposed to be something the audience will WANT?**

**Rina: HEISUKE-NII-CHAN YOU MEANY! *starts hitting Heisuke***

**Heisuke: Hey-OW!**

**Hijikata: *sighs***


	6. Chapter 6: Woman of Ice Yukiko

**Yay, next chapter! Last time we met a young Oni named Rina and there was some cute HijikataxChizuru fluff….sort of. In case any of you were wondering, Hijikata did get mad at me for that and chased me around for an hour with that damn katana of his until I called my guardian cat Serafina, who may or may not appear in one of my fanfictions, and he ended up in a bush. Yeah…he isn't the happiest samurai right now…**

**Hijikata: *glaring at me***

**Me: If you keep your face like that, it will freeze. **

**Hijikata: *still glaring***

**Me: *sighs* Saito, please do the disclaimer.**

**Saito: Reika does not own anything but her characters. **

**Heisuke: Enjoy!**

**EDIT 12/08/12: Changed Yukiko's last name to Hayashi due to the fact I have THREE girls with their last names starting with an S, Aya's name will also be changed.**

Chapter 6: Woman of Ice Yukiko

* * *

Hijikata sat peacefully at his desk, working on paperwork. It was quiet except for the sound of rustling paper when his door was slid open, Rina stood there panting. Hijikata put his brush down.

"Rina, what is it?" He asked.

"It's Chizuru-nee-chan, she-"She didn't even finish before he ran out the door and headed down the hallway towards the girls' room. He opened the door to see Chizuru thrashing around in her sleep; he moved quickly and silently over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Chizuru!" He whispered. The girl's eyes flew open, brown orbs met his violet ones and she sat up, nearly missing his forehead.

"W-What happened?" She stuttered, feeling a bit dizzy. Her dream….oh god had she been thrashing? She turned red at the thought, a few months after the incident she had trouble sleeping, haunted by her nightmares and her father and brother had to calm her down with tea. The dreams had disappeared, but now it seemed they had returned.

"You were thrashing….a bad dream?" Hijikata asked, worry hidden in his voice. Chizuru….she had looked so frightened, so small when she looked at him.

"Y-Yeah….I used to have them a lot a year ago but they died down after a few months. Now it seems they've returned." He raised an eyebrow.

"They? You've had more?" She nodded.

"One more, the first night I came….they're more like memories."

"I won't pry, I have no reason to know your past if you don't want me to." Chizuru smiled.

"Arigato Hijikata-san." The door slid open, and in came the other members of the Shinsengumi, minus Inoue, Yamasaki and Shimada. They blinked at the sight of Chizuru and Hijikata so close, and the fact Chizuru was slightly damp from sweating in her sleep. Okita smirked.

"Hijikata-san, I had no idea you were a bad boy, and in front of poor Rina-chan too." Chizuru flushed while Hijikata glared. Rina looked at Okita with a confused expression.

"Souji! Don't go getting ideas like that!" He barked.

"Yes, Rina doesn't need to become tainted by men like you." Saito said.

"Yea-Hey, wait a minute! Why were you looking at me when you said that!" Harada yelled.

"Excuse me." The men standing by the door moved away as Inoue-san moved past them with a tray in his hands. He kneeled next to Chizuru and held out the cup for her.

_Tea….?_ Her eyes widened as she smelled the familiar aroma, memories of her father and mother whirled through her mind, of how they would comfort her when she'd get scared.

"Do you not like tea?" Heisuke asked. Chizuru shook her head and took it with a smile.

"No just….that's how my parents comfort me when I got scared." She said as she sipped the tea.

"Thank you." She said. This feeling she got….it was warm, something she hadn't felt since the incident….

"Well, we should probably let you go back to bed. Good night girls." Harada said as he grabbed Heisuke by his collar and dragged him out, his protests echoing. Saito and Inoue-san bowed and headed out after them, followed by Okita who waved. Hijikata was the last to leave.

"Good night, be safe. " He said as he got up.

"You too." The girls replied in unison. Rina climbed under the covers as did Chizuru and both fell asleep, Chizuru did not have the same dream again.

* * *

"Rina, be careful and watch where you're going!" Chizuru called as the young girl dashed through the marketplace. Okita chuckled.

"You sound like her mother." He teased. Chizuru glared at him.

"Well, if she wouldn't run off, I wouldn't worry." She stated. Okita laughed as Chizuru ran off to get Rina. A female voice made him turn.

"Leave me alone." A young woman, around twenty, with long icy blue hair that fell to her waist, bright green eyes, and wore a dark blue kimono with elegant designs and a gold obi tied around her waist was standing in the middle of a group of men.

"You're pretty cute you know. Do you…offer services?" One of the men said with a seductive smile. She glared.

"Go away, you men are disgusting slime." She hissed as she turned away. The leader grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave.

"Let me go!" The man grinned.

"Now, how about you be a nice girl and-"

"Hey, she said let her go." Okita said as he walked over. The leader dropped the woman's wrist and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Whatcha going do about it?" The leader asked as he and his men drew their swords. Okita smirked and moved quickly to the left, taking out the two men who were standing by the woman. She blinked at his speed, he wasn't like her but he was still fast. He moved out of the way of an incoming sword and blocked it; he then slashed the man in the chest. The only one left was the leader, whose hands were shaking as he clutched his katana at the fact his men were so easily taken out.

"Bastard!" He roared as he charged. Okita easily blocked the attack and stabbed the leader in the chest. The leader fell to the ground and Okita cleaned his sword, and then sheathed it as he turned to the woman.

"Arigato." She said as she bowed.

"Nah, it was nothing. You should really be more careful, Kyoto's streets aren't exactly the safest for women." The woman raised her eyebrow.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chizuru's voice rang out, shocked.

"Yuki-chan!" Okita and the woman turned to see Chizuru and Rina. Chizuru was staring at the woman in shock.

"Chizuru-sama?" The woman asked.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Chizuru asked. Okita raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Chizuru nodded.

"Hai, this is Yukiko Hayashi, she is a friend of mine." Yukiko raised an eyebrow at her, but she sent her a look that said "Don't tell him".

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yuki-chan. I'm Okita Souji and that little girl is Rina Suzuki." Rina pouted.

"I'm not little!" She exclaimed. Okita smirked as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her head, much to her disdain.

"You're small, which is the same thing as little." He said. She glared at him.

"S-So Yuki-chan, what are you doing in Kyoto?" Chizuru was shocked to see her here; she was sure everyone had perished….

"Well, I was just in Osaka and I decided to come to Kyoto to stay here for a while."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Chizuru asked.

"No. I was thinking of staying in the streets." Yukiko said.

"Ah, that won't do at all. You'll stay with us." Okita stated.

"Okita-san, won't Hijikata-san be mad if you just invite someone to stay with us?" Chizuru asked.

"Nah, he won't mind."

* * *

"SOUJI! WHY WOULD YOU INVITE SOMEONE TO STAY WITH US?!" Hijikata exclaimed. Chizuru and Rina sweatdropped as they had the same thought.

_You said he wouldn't mind…._

"Now come on Commander, would you really let a young woman sleep on the streets where she could easily be robbed or assaulted?" Okita asked.

"Ugh really Souji…." Hijikata sighed. Yukiko got up and bowed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you; I will be on my way."

"No, Souji is right; we cannot allow a young woman to stay on the streets. You will stay with Rina and Chizuru in their room." Yukiko bowed lower.

"Arigato." She said.

"I'm Hijikata Toshizo and the man who rescued you is Okita Souji. You'll meet the other members later." Hijikata said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukiko said as she bowed.

"Yuki-nee-chan, I'll show you our room!" Rina exclaimed as she grabbed Yukiko's hand and pulled her out of the room with Chizuru shaking her head as she followed them.

"Souji, what's your real reason for taking Hayashi-san in?" Hijikata asked as soon as the girls had left the room.

"Hayashi-san said she was an old friend of Chizuru's, but what friend addresses her friend as sama?" Okita asked.

"So you suspect she's a servant of Chizuru's?"

"Yes." Okita replied. Hijikata glared.

"Souji….you're not planning on trying to get info on Chizuru's past are you?"

"Maybe…" Hijikata sighed.

"If Chizuru wants to tell us about her past, she will. She probably has a good reason for not telling us." He said. Okita sighed as he got up.

"Whatever you say." He opened the door and left the room. Hijikata couldn't help but wonder, what was Chizuru's past? He knew about her father but what about her mother? Did she have siblings?

_Just what are you hiding Chizuru….?_

* * *

"Thanks for helping with dinner Yuki-chan." Chizuru said. She, Yukiko and Rina (somewhat) had decided to tackle dinner. Chizuru was cooking the rice, Yukiko was chopping the vegetables and Rina did odd jobs to help both. Yukiko gave her a small smile.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after the Bakumatsu took me in."

"Hey what smells so-Chizuru-chan, Rina-chan who's this?" Heisuke asked as he walked in the kitchen with Harada. Yukiko looked up.

"This is Yukiko Hayashi; she's a friend of mine." Chizuru replied. Yukiko bowed.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Heisuke Toudou; this is Harada Sanosuke." Heisuke said as he pointed to his companion. Harada grinned as he walked over to Rina and ruffled her hair. It had become his favorite pastime to tease and annoy Rina on her size, almost as much as he enjoyed annoying Heisuke.

"Hey shorty, how's a going?" Rina glared at him.

"I'm not short!"

"You're shorter than Heisuke, which says something." He teased.

"HEY!" Heisuke exclaimed. Chizuru shook her head, laughing.

"Yukimura-kun, Rina-chan, why are you cooking dinner?" Inoue-san asked as he walked in with Yamazaki.

"You guys took us in so this is a chance for us to repay you." Chizuru replied.

"Yeah so shoo!" Rina said as she began pushing the guys out. A few hours later they were seated in the dining room and eating dinner.

"Wow! This is amazing! You guys can cook dinner anytime!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Chizuru giggled. Yukiko looked at her shocked, Chizuru had never giggled, and she had always been stoic and serious. Had these men changed her?

"Hey we smelled food." Okita said as he, Yamazaki, and Saito strolled in.

"Ah Hajime-kun, Yamazaki, this is Yukiko Hayashi, Chizuru's old friend. Yuki-chan, this is Saito Hajime and Susumu Yamazaki." Heisuke said. Saito bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you." Yukiko bowed back.

"Same to you." Saito sat down. Yamazaki gave her a nod.

"Always the silent one eh?" Heisuke asked. The doors opened to reveal Shimada and Hijikata.

"Chizuru-chan, Rina-chan and Yuki-chan cooked dinner Hijikata-san." Heisuke explained. Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the three.

"You girls didn't have to cook dinner." Rina pouted.

"You took us in Hijikata-nee-chan, so we can't just live here without helping out."

"Yes, I want to be helpful." Chizuru said. Yukiko nodded.

"I agree, let us handle dinner and the cleaning Hijikata-san." Hijikata sighed.

"You girls….fine." Chizuru and Yukiko smiled while Rina began jumping up and down before Chizuru pulled her down.

"Now, let's not let this dinner go to waste!" Hijikata exclaimed. The group ate their meal in moderate peace, with occasional arguing between Heisuke and Harada.

* * *

**This is honestly, one of my favorite stories to write. Anyways so what exactly is Yukiko's true relationship to Chizuru? And what will happen next?**

**Yukiko: Thank you for having me Reika-san *bows***

**Me: No problem Yuki-chan. **

**Saito: Please review *bows***


	7. Chapter 7: The Fiery Aya

**Here comes the next chapter of HLS! I am going to be updating this story a lot probably so yeah…last time we met Yukiko and now for another Oni to appear. For those wondering, after this character is introduced, we still have three more characters to be introduced and then the fighting will pick up.**

**Chizuru: Reika does not own us and please review!**

Chapter 7: The Fiery Aya

* * *

Chizuru smiled as she hung the sheets on the clothing line with Yukiko and Rina, it was relatively peaceful. The Bakumatsu had left on patrol, so it was just the three girls at the headquarters with a few guards.

"Could I have some help?" Rina asked as she jumped up and down with a sheet in her hands. Her _jinbei _had been replaced; it was now a light green with pink flower designs on it, her hair fell loosely down to her shoulders and wore a pink cherry blossom flower in her hair, Chizuru wore her white night kimono with a blue obi tied around her waist and her hair was down, and Yukiko had her hair in a bun, two white wolf ears now adorned her head and wore a light blue kimono with bamboo designs on it and a matching obi that was tied into a bow at the back.

"Sure." Yukiko walked over to Rina and gently lifted her up. Rina looked over her shoulder and smiled before pinning the sheet up. Yukiko lowered her down.

"It's rare for it to be so quiet." Chizuru stated.

"That's because Okita, Heisuke, and Harada are gone." Rina said.

"They're not that loud." Yukiko said. Rina raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been eating at the same time as me?" Chizuru laughed. Over the past three days, the bonds between the Bakumatsu captains and the girls had strengthened. Rina had become known as the pet pretty much, and although she hated getting her ears tweaked and being called "shorty", she saw the Bakumatsu captains as her big brothers and admired Yukiko and Chizuru very much, Yukiko had grown closer to them as well, especially to Okita, who would tease her about her ears after it had been revealed she had them as well, calling them "cute" and making her blush, and Chizuru had become much closer to Hijikata, being the one who brought him his tea and made him eat, drink and sleep.

_As much as I hate to admit it…these people…feel like my family…I've never even been this close to my biological family, minus my mother…._Chizuru thought as she shook the sheet.

* * *

"Damn!" The young woman cursed as she ran through the streets, the sound of footsteps following her. She had dark red hair that was wavy and reached her waist, golden eyes and had two red fox ears on the top of her head, and she wore a light pink kimono with peach flower designs on it.

"How am I supposed to lose this…thing?" She asked herself. She saw a gate leading into a yard up ahead.

_Perfect! _She quickly dashed ahead and turned into the gate, only to see Chizuru, Yukiko and Rina.

"Who are you people?!" She exclaimed. The three girls turned.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Chizuru asked with a glare. The woman was about to reply when a high-pitched laugh was heard.

"What the heck was that?" Chizuru asked. A man came into view; he looked like a soldier from the New Government Army, except his hair was pearl white and his eyes were blood red.

"W-W-W-What is that?" Rina stammered as she moved behind Chizuru.

"This is just my luck…." The woman muttered.

* * *

"Woohoo! Back at headquarters!" Heisuke exclaimed as he, Harada and Okita walked in the front gate followed by Saito and Hijikata.

"I wonder if the girls have lunch ready." Harada wondered. Hijikata shook his head when a scream was heard.

"Rina-chan!" The five captains rushed to the backyard to see Chizuru get slashed in the shoulder and fall to the ground, Rina standing on the porch wide-eyed at the scene, an unknown woman cursing and Yukiko rushing to Chizuru's side. Hijikata's eyes widened and he immediately headed over to her.

"I've got her!" Yukiko called as she crouched down next to the girl clutching her shoulder. Hijikata frowned but one look from Yukiko made him face the creature that had attacked Chizuru. He gripped the handle of his katana tightly.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Harada exclaimed as he twirled his spear.

"Like I know!" Heisuke yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"Ha!" Harada yelled as he stabbed his spear into the thing's chest. To the shock and disgust of everyone there, as soon as Harada removed his spear, the thing still stood a hole in his chest.

"Oh my god…." The woman whispered. The thing charged at the four females, causing Rina to let out another scream.

"Like hell you are!" Heisuke exclaimed as he jumped in front of the girls and slashed the thing again in the chest, Okita joined him and slashed it as well, making an x on the chest. The thing fell to the ground, blood spurting.

"Looks like we-"Saito was cut off by Rina's scream.

"It's still alive!" She shrieked. The men turned, wide-eyed, to see the thing stand up, now an x as well as a hole on the thing's chest.

"How the hell do we kill this thing?!" Harada exclaimed.

_Chizuru…stab…heart…_A familiar voice to Chizuru whispered in her head. Her eyes widened.

_It can't be…but what did she mean…stab…heart….?_ Her mind clicked.

"You have to stab it in the heart! The heart!" Chizuru yelled.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that." Harada said as he stabbed his spear into the heart. Blood poured from the thing's mouth and it fell to the ground, a pool of blood formed.

"Is it dead?" Rina asked as she slowly came down from the porch and clinged to Chizuru. Hijikata walked over and lightly tapped the body with his foot.

"It's dead." He replied. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that THAT'S over with, mind telling us who the hell you are?" Harada demanded as he glared at the woman. The woman glared back.

"I am Aya Abe."

"Nice to meet you Abe-san, now please explain what that thing is and why you brought it here?" Aya sighed.

"That…thing was a Rasetsu. It…was a soldier of the New Government Army until it was experimented on and turned…into that." Aya replied with a shaky voice.

"Oh my god." Chizuru whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I knew the New Government army was messed up but I didn't think they were THAT messed up!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"How do you know, do you work for them?" Hijikata asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, the New Government Army killed my parents and little sisters; I wouldn't work for them even if they begged me." The five captains were shocked while the girls weren't surprised at all.

"They…killed your family?" Harada asked. Aya gave a sad smile.

"Yes, and that's why I'm living on the streets." She replied.

"Chizuru-nee-chan, your arm is bleeding!" The group turned to see Chizuru to remove her hand and reveal her bleeding shoulder and her hand that was covered in blood, a spot of blood fell onto the ground.

_How is that possible…her wound should've healed instantly…wait that sword must be silver! _Yukiko thought. Hijikata crouched down next to her and handed her a handkerchief. Chizuru reached to take it and accidentally touched his fingers. She turned pink.

"Arigato." She said, turning her head away to hide her blush. Yukiko smirked as she took the cloth and wiped the blood.

"Abe-san, I think it would be best if you stayed here. You know a lot about the New Government army right?" Hijikata asked.

"Hai. I want to take them down for what they did to my family." Aya replied.

"We could use your knowledge." Aya smiled.

"I would be honored to help you."

"You'll stay with Chizuru, Yukiko and Rina." The group headed in to eat. After they were done, the captains left for a strategy meeting while the girls headed to their room to help Aya get settled.

* * *

"So, what are your names?" Aya asked.

"I'm Chizuru Yukimura." Aya's eyes widened.

"Yukimura as in the Yukimura clan? But they got wiped out!" Chizuru shook her head.

"No, I escaped with my father, brother, childhood friend and her bodyguard."

"I'm Yukiko Hayashi and this is Rina Suzuki." Yukiko said as she gestured to herself and Rina.

"So Chizuru…what's the deal with you and Hijikata?" Aya asked with a smirk.

"W-W-What? There's nothing between us, we're just friends, not even that." Chizuru stammered, her face turning redder.

"You sure?" Chizuru glared.

"Ohh…Chizuru and Hijikata sitting in a tree-"Aya was cut off by Chizuru throwing a pillow at her.

_This is going to be interesting…_Yukiko thought as she watched the two girls throw pillows at each other with Rina trying to avoid getting hit.

* * *

**So Aya has arrived. Why was Aya attacked? Who will we meet next? And what will happen next? As for Hijikata's age, he's around twenty-eight, twenty-nine. **

**Aya: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Shy and Loud Sisters

**Alright so we have our next two characters, we have one more character, plus one who will be introduced later on, to be introduced. I'm going to take a small break from introducing characters and get into the action more after this chapter. **

**Rina: Reika doesn't own us!**

**Chizuru: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Shy and Loud Sisters

* * *

"Are you ok Chizuru?" Saito asked. Chizuru looked up.

"Yeah…just a bit tired." She said. Saito nodded. It was a gorgeous day out; the sun was shining and lit up the marketplace which was bursting with people.

"Ah!" Chizuru was suddenly knocked down. She winced and rubbed her head as she looked up, a young woman around the age of Saito with long dark blue hair that reached her waist, dark blue eyes and wore a navy blue kimono with a sapphire obi around her waist was staring wide-eyed at her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed, bowing quickly. Chizuru waved her hands.

"No, no it's fine; I should've been paying attention." She said. Another female voice spoke.

"Onee-san, we need to go!" A young girl a year younger than Heisuke with short black hair and the same blue eyes as the other woman wearing a white kimono top with red hakama bottoms was running towards them.

"Nanako what is it?" The woman asked. The woman turned and bowed again.

"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. I'm Reina Kimura and this is my younger sister Nanako." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chizuru Yukimura and this is Saito Hajime." The two females shared a look of shock as Chizuru introduced herself but the look disappeared quickly as male voices arose.

"Get her!" Nanako turned around with the others to see three ronin charging at them. They stopped short.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Nanako screamed at them.

"You stole from us, now you pay!"

"I don't think so." Chizuru turned to see Heisuke walking towards them with his sword on his shoulder.

"Heisuke-kun!" Chizuru exclaimed as Heisuke moved in front with Saito, so the girls were now facing their backs.

"Move out of the way, we don't want to fight ya, we only want the two girls."

"If you want them, you'll have to get through us!" Heisuke yelled as he charged at the man, their swords clashing. Saito took on the other two while Chizuru drew her sword in case any of them got past them.

_Yukimura….I thought that clan was wiped out…_Nanako thought as she stared at Chizuru. One of the men charged at Saito, only to have Saito move so quick he was like a blur and slashed the man and his buddy, leaving Heisuke and the leader to face off. Their swords clashed and it was like a dance until Heisuke slashed the leader in the chest, the leader fell to the ground. Heisuke and Saito cleaned their katanas and sheathed them before walking over. Reina bowed.

"Thank you for helping us." She said, she put her hand on Nanako's head and made her bow her head as well.

"Thank you." Nanako said.

"Eh, it's no problem." Heisuke said.

"We should head back before the commander gets worried." Saito said.

"Commander? You're in an army?" Nanako asked.

"No, we're members of the Bakumatsu." Heisuke said proudly. Reina and Nanako's eyes widened.

"As in, the Bakumatsu who are fighting against the New Government?" Nanako asked.

"Yes….why?" Heisuke asked.

"Please let us help you take them down!" Nanako exclaimed as she bowed down lower. Heisuke and Saito shared a look of confusion while Chizuru had an expression of sympathy. Reina sighed.

"The New Government Army approached us a few months ago asking our parents and elder sister for help taking out the Shogunate but they refused and so they killed our parents and took our elder sister, they would've taken us too but we had hidden ourselves." Reina explained.

"We know a lot about the New Government, please allow us to help!" Nanako pleaded. Saito and Heisuke shared a look.

"We'll see if the Commander will allow it." The five headed back to headquarters.

* * *

"Your parents were murdered by the New Government Army….?" Hijikata asked. Nanako and Reina nodded.

"Hai, please allow us to help, we know much about how they work and what they do." Reina pleaded. Hijikata sighed.

"We need all the help we can get, so you may stay." The two girls smiled brightly.

"Arigato." They exclaimed, bowing. The two followed Chizuru out.

"The New Government Army sure has killed a lot of families…." Hijikata said in a low voice. Rina, Aya and now Reina and Nanako's families were all destroyed….the only families they hadn't destroyed were Yukiko and Chizuru's…unless they were hiding something from them.

"Damn it…why do these girls have to be so difficult?" He cursed in a low voice.

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to help." Chizuru said as she chopped the vegetables. Aya and Reina were making the tea while Yukiko helped with the chopping and Rina and Nanako made the rice (the only thing they could do that wouldn't end up harming them or the other girls).

"You guys took us in so we need to return the favor. But I must admit, I'm shocked that there are this many females living here, from what I heard about the Bakumatsu, I didn't think they'd allow girls to stay here." Reina admitted.

"Well, they're not that bad." Chizuru said.

"Yes, I suppose the Mibu Wolves aren't that scary." Chizuru dropped the knife and looked at Reina wide-eyed.

"Mibu…Wolves…?" She asked slowly.

"Hai that was they were known as, they were the Shinsengumi, or the Mibu Wolves." Reina explained. The Mibu Wolves…her mother had said the Mibu Wolves were her destiny and one of them was a part of another destiny…so these men…was meeting them and the other girls not coincidence, but fate? She frowned as she picked up the knife and continued chopping.

"Um Chizuru? I think the vegetables are chopped enough." Aya said. Chizuru looked down to see very VERY small pieces of the vegetables.

"Ah sorry!" The door opened.

"OHAIYO!" Heisuke and Harada exclaimed.

"The Baka Duo is here." Aya sighed. Harada walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Aw come on Aya-chan, you know you love me." Harada said with a grin. She held up her fist, an angry mark appearing on her forehead.

"Remove your arm from my shoulder or I will hurt you…." Harada immediately retracted his arm.

"Geez, you're so violent Aya-chan." Harada said.

"Ah, Nanako-chan!" Heisuke exclaimed. Nanako jumped and fumbled with her rice ball before it fell on the ground.

"Um…sorry Nanako-chan." Nanako glared at him.

"She's scary…." Harada said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Okita asked as he walked in.

"Ah, Nanako, Reina." Saito said as he followed Okita in.

"Saito-san…" Reina said. Okita walked over to Yukiko, grinning.

"Aw Yuki-chan, you hid your ears." He teased. Yukiko blushed and her ears popped out.

"Okita, leave her alone." Aya scolded.

"Aw, but she's so cute when she blushes." Yukiko turned redder. Chizuru smiled and shook her head, her eyes widened as she felt a throbbing pain in her head; she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Chizuru!" Aya yelled as she rushed over. Chizuru winced. The door slid open, revealing Hijikata and Yamazaki. Hijikata's eyes widened as he saw Chizuru clutching her head, he rushed over and crouched beside her.

"Chizuru, are you ok?!" She winced again.

"M-My head…it hurts….!" Just as soon as the pain had started, it stopped. She blinked and stood.

"You ok?" Heisuke asked, worried. Chizuru pressed a hand to her head.

"Hai…..I think I need to take a breather." She said as she exited the kitchen. Hijikata exited as well, he walked down the hallway towards his room before stopping.

_Chizuru…have you had that headache before…?_

* * *

_That headache….Ok__ā__-san told me that a headache usually means I…I need to feed but…I can't, not here. _Chizuru thought as she sat down by the pond, waving her legs back and forth in the water.

"How is it they allow me to stay when I've hidden everything about me from them….?" She asked herself softly. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered her and Hijikata's hands touching….was she really falling for him…? A human and an Oni, there were some but for her…her father and brother would look down on her but….did she really care?

"Okā-san….if you were here, what would you say…?"

"Chizuru? Are you alright now?" Hijikata-san asked as he came onto the porch. She looked up and smiled, standing up.

"Hai, I'll go help with dinner again." She started to head over when she felt an aura, she looked over her shoulder.

"Chizuru? Is someone here?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, just my imagination." She followed him inside, unaware of the shinobi watching them.

"Chizuru-sama…" The shinobi said before disappearing.

"Chizuru-chan is here?!" A girl exclaimed, they were in a small house, the shinobi, a woman with long dark brown hair and purple eyes dressed in purple shinobi clothing, was bowing before her.

"Yes and it seems she's living with humans…."

"Humans? Chizuru's never been fond of humans, especially not since…" The girl trailed off, her eyes widened.

"_Hime-sama_, what's wrong?" The shinobi asked. The princess turned to the window.

"I sense…a storm like the one years ago…one that will involve us Oni…."

* * *

**So who are the princess and shinobi? What is this storm? When will Chizuru and the others tell the Bakumatsu about their heritage?**

**Chizuru: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Break in Osaka

**Alright next chapter, I've got school in…eight days so I'm trying to update as much as I can, though I'm heading out to Calgary to visit my aunts and uncles this weekend. This time, we actually LEAVE the headquarters; I did a lot of research on Osaka…yes Osaka…and I suppose there won't be any REAL action…just lots of fluffy-goodness :D**

**Hijikata: You're not going to…**

**Me: Oh yes I am :D**

**Heisuke: O.o**

**Chizuru: Reika does not own Hakuouki.**

**Harada: Please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Break in Osaka

* * *

"Osaka?" Chizuru asked.

"Yup, we're stopping there for a bit before heading out again; we can take in the views and experience some of the attractions." Heisuke said with a grin.

"Heisuke…" Hijikata said slowly as he came up behind, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Ah! Hijikata-san!" Heisuke jumped.

"We are not there to sight-see; we are there to patrol and keep the peace while there."

"Aw come on Hijikata-kun, the girls probably haven't even been to a hot spring." Okita said as he put his arms behind his head and leaned against the doorway.

"Hot spring? What's that" Rina asked. Aya opened her mouth, but shut it.

"You mean NONE of you have ever been to a hot spring or heard of one?" Heisuke asked shocked. The girls shook their heads.

"You haven't been to one either shorty." Harada said as he walked in.

"Yeah but I have heard about them, they're pools of hot water that are very relaxing apparently." Heisuke said.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to it." Aya said.

"Get ready to leave." Hijikata said as he, Harada, Okita and Heisuke left the room. The girls began packing; Aya got an evil grin on her face.

"Oh Chizuru…" She said, turning slowly to said girl. Chizuru's eyes widened.

"Yes Aya….?" She asked. Aya held up a kimono.

"Since we're going to Osaka, we might as well dress you up!" Chizuru shook her head frantically.

"No, I can't, I mean…."

"I don't see why you keep dressing like a boy, none of us dress like them, minus Nanako. Besides, don't you want to look good for Hijikata?" Aya smirked. Chizuru turned pink.

"W-What? No! There is nothing going on between us!" She exclaimed in a low voice.

"Uh huh, sure." Aya grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

"The girls sure are taking a long time…" Saito mused as he and the other captains along with Yamazaki, Shimada and Inoue stood outside. Aya stepped out with Yukiko and Reina sighing while Rina and Nanako looked…giddy.

"Where's Chizuru?" Harada asked. Aya giggled.

"Come on Chizuru!" She said as she pulled Chizuru out into the open. The captains' eyes widened, along with Yamazaki's, as they took in Chizuru's appearance. Her hair was done up in a bun with two long strands in the front hanging down to her chest, her kimono was a red _furisode_ with elegant turquoise butterfly designs on it, a turquoise bow was tied in the back. Her face was slightly pink.

"Ah…Ah…." Heisuke stammered.

"Wow Chizuru…" Harada said, stunned.

"Chizuru, you look cute…" Okita said.

"….." Saito and Hijikata were speechless, their cheeks slightly pink while the others were almost bright red.

"Geez, are you guys just going to gawk, or are you going to compliment her?" Aya asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Saito and Hijikata.

"You look…very lovely." Saito said slowly.

"You look beautiful Chizuru." Hijikata said. Chizuru turned red.

"A-Arigato Hijikata-san…" She said, turning her head away to try and hide her blush.

"Hijikata's smooth…." Okita said in a whisper. Harada and Heisuke nodded while Yukiko and Reina sighed.

"Well, we should head out." Hijikata said as the group headed out. The girls blinked as they noticed the five horses. Each captain mounted a horse.

"Climb on." Hijikata said as he held out a hand to Chizuru. Okita did the same to Yukiko, Harada to Aya, Saito to Reina and Heisuke to Nanako and Rina. The girls blinked in shock.

"A horse?" Chizuru asked.

"You girls have never ridden one?" Okita asked. The girls shook their heads.

"It will be fine." Hijikata said, his hand still out. Chizuru took it and climbed on, she adjusted so she was riding side-saddle, the other girls followed shortly after. They then started off down the road; it would take a day to get to Osaka so they'd have to stop.

"Aya-chan if you want, you can hold onto my waist." Harada teased. Aya glared at his back, a tiny bit of fear on her face.

"In your dreams." Reina was rather ok on the horse, though she held Saito's waist lightly making him blush. Yukiko though, was clinging to Souji like her life depended on it, making him smirk. Rina, having decided being on the same horse as Nanako and Heisuke could be dangerous, had climbed on behind Chizuru, which seemed to make Hijikata irritated. Nanako and Rina both rode like the guys, due to Rina being in her jinbei and Nanako wearing a hakama.

"EEK!" Nanako screamed as the horse slightly moved, she grabbed onto Heisuke's stomach a bit too hard, making him choke.

"Gah! Nana-chan let me-"He was cut off as he and Nanako fell off the horse and into a nearby river.

SPLASH!

The captains, Yamazaki and other girls (A/N the captains and girls are traveling separately for obvious reasons, Shimada and Inoue went with the soldiers while Yamazaki stayed with them to watch out for any surprise attacks) turned to see Heisuke and Nanako lying in the river, both soaking wet. Nanako's black cat ears, exactly like her sister's, had popped out.

"If you guys wanted to take a dip, you should've just said so." Okita teased. Yukiko lightly hit him on the head before grabbing his waist again. Reina and Saito sighed at the scene before them, this had to happen...

* * *

"Looks like we'll be a little late getting to Osaka as we now have to wait for CERTAIN people to dry themselves and their clothes. Yamazaki, could you inform Inoue-san and Shimada-san?" Hijikata said as Nanako tried to shake the water out of her clothes, she was wearing a white kimono that Yukiko had lent her while Heisuke had just taken off his shirt, which made the girls (mainly Nanako) uncomfortable. Yamazaki nodded and ran off.

"Don't blame me, blame this woman." Heisuke said, jerking his thumb at Nanako. Nanako turned and glared at him, a dark aura surrounding her. Heisuke gulped and hid behind Aya.

"Hey! Don't hide behind me, be a man!" She exclaimed as she pushed him out from behind her and sat beside Harada.

"Sheesh…." Hijikata sighed as he sat beside Chizuru. Chizuru laughed lightly.

"You do look beautiful Chizuru." Chizuru looked at Hijikata in shock, her face a bit pink.

"I-I don't think I'm that pretty…" Chizuru mumbled.

"You're very beautiful Chizuru." Hijikata said a small smile on his face. The two stared at each other until Aya coughed.

"Guys, we're going to leave you behind!" The two jumped and turned to see Nanako and Heisuke back in their normal clothes and on their horse, as were the others. They moved away quickly and got up, heading over to their horse and the group headed out again.

"I think we can stop here." Hijikata said as the group came to a clearing that was slightly covered by trees. They dismounted and tied their horses to some trees. Harada and Heisuke decided to go get firewood while Saito and Okita left to go catch some fish, Reina and Yukiko joined Saito and Okita (mainly to make sure Okita didn't get himself into trouble and drag Saito into it) while Aya and Nanako reluctantly went with Harada and Heisuke, leaving Hijikata and Chizuru as Rina had also left with Yukiko and Reina. Chizuru and Hijikata looked at each other, eyes widening as they realized that it was just the two of them and the horses.

_Damn it guys!_

* * *

"So Sano-san, what exactly is your reason for getting firewood besides the fact we need it?" Heisuke asked as he sat on a log with Aya and Nanako while Harada, stating that he didn't want poor little Heisuke or the girls to get hurt, began attempting to pick up some sticks that were at the bottom of a small cliff.

"Simple*huff*Hijikata-kun and Chizuru*huff* needed some time*huff* alone." He panted as he reached down from the ledge.

"So you see it too?" Aya asked. Heisuke and Nanako looked confused.

"What do you mean….?" Heisuke asked. Harada sighed as he brought the sticks up.

"Kids…." An aggravated mark appeared on Heisuke's forehead.

"I'M NOT A KID!" He yelled, raising his fist. Nanako sighed.

"Haven't you noticed how Hijikata and Chizuru have been acting around each other, blushing whenever they're near each other, they sometimes stare at each other or when their hands brush, they retract them immediately?" Aya asked. Heisuke and Nanako blanked. Aya sighed as she leaned closer.

"They're in love with each other." Aya whispered.

"EH? I would've never seen Hijikata and Chizuru-chan liking each other…they're so different…" Heisuke said.

"They always say opposites attract." Harada said as he laid the sticks down. Aya got up and headed over to a cliff.

"Um Aya-chan, what are you doing…?" Harada asked slowly as Aya kneeled and began to lean over the edge.

"I'm not about to let you do all the hard work…" She replied as she leaned a little farther over, suddenly the ground collapsed and she began to fall.

"AYA!" Harada exclaimed as he ran over and pulled her so she was facing his chest and they fell into the river with a SPLASH, Heisuke and Nanako ran over and kneeled over the edge.

"Guys are you-?" Heisuke stopped when he saw where Harada's face had landed…right on Aya's chest. Aya turned bright red; both in anger and embarrassment, and her ears had popped out. Harada was also red, he slowly lifted his head.

"Aya, I didn't mean-"

"HENTAI!"

THWACK!

"OW!"

* * *

"Was that…Harada-san?" Yukiko asked as she glanced around. Okita and Saito had both rolled up their clothes to their knees so they wouldn't get wet while Reina, Yukiko and Rina stood on the bank.

"It sounded like him…" Reina stated.

"Must've pissed off Aya." Okita said.

"Are you guys SURE you don't want any help?" Reina asked. Okita grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Yukiko frowned, unconvinced.

"We will be fine, do not worry." Saito said as he handed himself and Okita fishing poles.

"If you say so…" Reina said. The two boys relaxed as they waited for the fish to bite. Reina suddenly sensed a dark aura and scanned the trees behind the pond, she saw a dark figure and she stood up quickly.

"Saito-san there's someone-AH!" She slipped on the edge and Saito dropped his pole and caught her, causing both of them to fall into the pond.

"Reina-chan, Saito-san!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Are you ok Reina-chan?" Saito asked. Reina nodded her face slightly pink.

"Someone…Someone was there..." She said as she pointed at the trees, Saito placed her carefully on the edge and placed his hand on his katana as he scanned the trees. He frowned.

"There's no one there." He said. Reina looked at him, he was now soaked as was she.

"Gomennasai, because of me you're…." She trailed off.

"It's fine." Saito said. Okita picked up Saito's pole and tossed it at him, he caught it with ease. The two continued fishing while the girls remained on the edge. Soon, Okita felt a tug on his pole.

"I got one!" Okita began to pull and yanked the fish out of the water, he tried to catch the fish but it flopped around. Yukiko reached out to help him, but slipped and the two crashed into the pond as Saito and Reina had before and the fish swam away while the two lay soaking wet in the pond. Reina covered her mouth with her kimono and let out a small laugh while Saito gave a small smile.

"Oh ha ha, help us up?" Okita said sarcastically. Saito held out his hand and Okita smirked before pulling Saito into the water. Rina tried to hold back her laughter as Saito glared at Okita. Okita looked at Rina before grinning.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" He got up and moved towards Rina, an evil grin on his face. Her eyes widened as Okita grabbed her and swung her around, causing her to screech as he tossed her into the water. Reina couldn't help but smile, in a short amount of time these men…they had become a part of her, the same with the other girls, they were…..

_A family…._

* * *

Chizuru and Hijikata were silent as they removed the saddles from the horses, Hijikata couldn't help but take small glances, he never really looked at her closely before. Her hair was a medium brown, but it seemed to be slightly darkening, though it could just be the night, her eyes a warm chocolate brown, her facial structure was like an angel's in a way, and she was rather petite. He saw her start to look at him and he turned away, confused as to why he had been staring.

"Hijikata-san…is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No…." Silence dawned on them again; he tried to think about something to say to break the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"It's getting dark; I wonder when the others will be returning…." He said as he glanced at the path behind him where the others had headed off.

"They should be back-"Chizuru stopped and her eyes widened as she felt the same pounding headache as before, she clutched her head and dropped down, her left hand on the tree beside her. Hijikata's eyes widened and he was crouched down beside her in a minute.

"Chizuru!" He exclaimed.

_Of all the times…why now?! Please…don't make me transform!_ Chizuru thought as she opened her eyes, they were gold. Hijikata's eyes widened as he saw her hair start to turn white, what the hell was happening to her?! Suddenly, she turned normal again and she gasped for breath. She tried to stand but felt pain and slumped down.

"You shouldn't stand." Hijikata scolded, he was trying to forget what he had witnessed, Chizuru's hair…she couldn't be a Rasetsu, she had no contact with the New Government and her father wouldn't have used his own daughter as a test subject…would he? He leaned himself against the tree and positioned her so she was next to him, Chizuru let out an eep as he did so.

"A-Ah…thank you…" Chizuru mumbled, turning her head away to hide her blush. She suddenly felt tired and, unaware of it, leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Hijikata felt a warm presence and looked down, his eyes widened as he saw the petite girl lying asleep on his shoulder. He felt his face heat a bit before giving a soft smile and leaning his head against the tree, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Yamazaki blinked, when he had arrived at the camp, he certainly hadn't expected to see THIS. Chizuru was now lying on Hijikata's lap, her hair slightly disarrayed while Hijikata's head was now cocked sideways. The commander looked so…peaceful; it was different not seeming him cold and strict. Yamazaki smiled, that girl had changed him for the better.

"Yo Yamazaki!" He turned and blinked, Harada, Heisuke, Nanako and Aya were walking towards him but…Harada was soaking wet and had a large bump on his head, Aya was also soaking wet and very mad, glaring at Harada while Nanako and Heisuke were keeping their distance from the pair and were carrying a pile of sticks.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked. Heisuke laughed nervously.

"There was an incident and…Sano accidentally landed on Aya's…chest." Yamazaki's eyes widened. Harada sighed.

"I TOLD her it was an accident…" Aya sent him a death glare.

"Still doesn't change anything." She said.

"So THAT'S why you yelled Harada." The group turned to see Saito, Okita, Rina, Reina and Yukiko walking towards them, all soaking wet. Okita and Saito were carrying a few fish.

"What happened to you guys?" Heisuke asked.

"Ask him." Rina said, glaring at Okita.

"Hey don't blame me; Hajime-kun and Reina-chan were the first to get wet." Okita said as he held up both of his hands in defense.

"They SLIPPED; you threw me into the water!" Rina yelled.

"We need to be quieter." Yamazaki said in a hushed tone. Noting their confused expressions, he jerked his head to where Hijikata and Chizuru were. Okita smirked.

"Oh, Hijikata-kun took advantage of us being gone did he now?" He said.

"Someone needs to wake them up…" Nanako said. The group looked at each other.

"Heisuke." They said in unison.

"W-What? Why me?" He stammered.

"Cause, you're the fastest so if he tries to kill ya, you can run away easily." Harada said.

"That's Okita!"

"Huh? Oh right…well, I'll come to your funeral." Harada said as he pushed Heisuke towards the sleeping pair. Heisuke glared at him over his shoulder and mumbled threats under his breath before carefully tiptoeing over to the pair. He crouched beside the pair and poked Hijikata on the shoulder.

"Hijikata-san….?" Hijikata and Chizuru stirred and slowly opened their eyes; they looked at each other and their position and turned red before separating. Hijikata glared at Heisuke who gulped.

"H-Hey don't kill me, it was their idea!" He pointed at the group. Hijikata and Chizuru blinked at the appearance of the group.

"Why are you- you know what, I don't even want to know." Hijikata sighed.

"I guess we should start the fire." Yamazaki said. The group set to work, the girls began cleaning the fish while the guys (minus Yamazaki who left to patrol the area) tried to light the fire, though they failed miserably.

"You guys STILL haven't lit the fire?" Aya asked in disbelief. Harada glared at her over his shoulder.

"If you think this is so easy, you try it!" He exclaimed. Aya placed the knife down and headed over to the fire pit. She bent down and took the sticks from Harada and made it seem like she was using the sticks to start a fire, but she instead simply stared at the sticks and suddenly, a fire started.

"What the…?! How did you do that?!" Harada exclaimed in shock as Aya handed him the sticks back. Aya smirked.

"I'm talented, what can I say?" She replied as she began cooking again. The group was now seated around the fire, cooking the fish. Heisuke was about to chomp down on his fish but Harada snatched it away.

"Hey!" Heisuke yelled as he attempted to grab the fish back. Harada held it away from him, grinning. Aya sighed.

"They act like their five…" She muttered.

"HEY!" The two men exclaimed. The group laughed as they ate their meal, afterwards they put the fire out and the group slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Chizuru's eyes flew open as she heard a branch crack, she slowly sat up, she blushed when she saw she had once again fallen asleep on Hijikata's lap. She stood and slowly scanned the area.

"Chizuru…?" Hijikata's sleepy voice called out. Chizuru turned to see Hijikata stirring awake, he blinked as he stood up.

"What's wrong….?" He asked. She looked around, uncertain.

"I heard something…like someone was here." He moved over to her and pushed her behind him, his hand flew to the handle of his katana.

"Do you…sense anything?" He asked. She took a glance around before shaking her head.

"No it…it must've just been my imagination. I'm sorry for waking you." She said. He shook his head.

"No it's fine, we should-"He stopped as a rustle was heard, Hijikata was immediately in front of her, his katana drawn.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"It's me." The two let out a sigh of relief as Yamazaki stepped out from the shadows. He bowed.

"I apologize for scaring you." Yamazaki said.

"It's fine." Chizuru said. She yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep an eye out." Hijikata and Chizuru lay back in their positions, Chizuru's eyes slid shut and she lay on Hijikata's lap, Hijikata smiled lightly and fell asleep as well while Yamazaki disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Wow!" Rina gasped as she and the other girls stared wide-eyed at the scene before them, they had arrived in Osaka late at night and it looked gorgeous. There were strings with lights hanging from the rooftops and women dressed in elegant kimonos walked around.

"It's so breathtaking…" Aya said as the group walked towards the inn where they would be staying. Chizuru was looking around, wide-eyed at the beautiful city around her. Hijikata, on the other hand, was rather irritated, not at the city but rather at the men who were not so sneakily gawking at Chizuru, who was oblivious to the stares.

"Someone's jealous…" Okita whispered with a smirk. Yukiko sighed as she stared at Chizuru; she seemed so…peaceful and happy….and completely oblivious to the men staring at her.

"Those men better stop, otherwise Hijikata-kun might just kill them." Harada muttered. Aya nodded her agreement.

"Who is that girl? She's breathtaking!" One man whispered as he and his friend stared at Chizuru, Hijikata twitched. Reina sweatdropped.

_This isn't going to end well…_

"Isn't that the commander of the Bakumatsu? What's a pretty girl like that doing with him?" The friend whispered. Hijikata, almost at the end of his last nerve, grabbed Chizuru, making her 'eep' in surprise, and pulled her to him.

"H-H-Hijikata-san, what's the matter…?" Chizuru stammered her face slightly red. Aya sweatdropped.

_Are you really that dense Chizuru…?_

Hijikata sent a glare over her head at the men, who gulped and averted their gaze instantly. The group arrived at the inn and Chizuru coughed.

"Um Hijikata-san…you can let me go now…" Hijikata blinked as he looked down to see his hand still gripping her arm. He dropped her arm, his face slightly red.

"Sorry…" He apologized, turning his head away. Chizuru was also blushing; Aya sighed and leaned towards Harada.

"We HAVE to get them together on this trip or at least try to; otherwise I'm going to go nuts!" She whispered.

"I agree, but we're going to need some help…" Harada whispered back. The two glanced at Heisuke and Nanako, who gulped and had the same thought.

_What are they planning and how does it involve us…?_

* * *

Chizuru sighed as she and the girls settled in, as it was too expensive otherwise, the girls and captains were sharing a room while Yamazaki, Inoue and Shimada were sharing with the soldiers. The girls at first (mainly Aya and Nanako) weren't pleased about it but they agreed to it eventually.

"Hey, you girls settled?" Harada asked as he and the other captains walked in.

"Yes…what do you guys have planned exactly….?" Chizuru asked suspiciously.

"I'm hurt Chizuru, to think that you would think that we have something planned!" Harada exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart and feigning hurt. Aya narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed.

"Fine, we're going to an okiya!" The girls blinked.

"An okiya….? As in where geisha and maiko work…?" Nanako asked.

"Yup, we got permission from Hijikata to go and he's coming with us as is Yamazaki! Come on!" Harada exclaimed as he began pushing the girls out, ignoring their protests.

"H-Hey!"

"_Chotto matte!"_

"Stop pushing me!"

"A-Ah!"

"I-Is this really necessary?"

"Where are you taking us Harada-nii-chan?"

* * *

Chizuru's eyebrow twitched, she would've been enjoying herself at the okiya…IF the geisha serving them didn't keep flirting with Hijikata.

"Someone's jealous…" Aya whispered to her. Chizuru looked at her wide-eyed, her face slightly red.

"You're delusional." Chizuru said, turning away. She frowned when she saw the geisha flirting with Hijikata, it didn't surprise her at all, Hijikata was handsome…her face turned red as she realized what she had just thought.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." She said as she stood and slid the door open before stepping on the balcony, she slid the door shut and sighed as she leaned on the railing.

"Chizuru?" Hijikata's voice startled her and she turned to see him slide the door shut behind him as he came up beside her.

"Hijikata-san…? What are you doing out here…?" Chizuru asked.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok, you left pretty fast…" Chizuru looked down.

"It…I just needed some fresh air…" She lied.

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" Hijikata said. Chizuru looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars shining in the sky.

"Yes…"

"This reminds me of our Shinsengumi days…" Chizuru looked at him, he had a small smile on his face.

"Were you the commander of the Shinsengumi as well?" Hijikata looked at her and Chizuru immediately regretted asking him that, his eyes…they held sorrow, pain, suffering…

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have-"Hijikata cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't the commander, a man by the name of Kondou Isami was."

"Did he…?" Chizuru bit her lip; Hijikata gave her a sad smile.

"He did, it was six months before you came, we were at a temporary headquarters just a few miles outside of Kyoto, Harada had been out at the time with Heisuke, Okita…he had to stay behind because he had gotten sick, Saito was training new soldiers with the guns and was far away at the time. The New Government army ambushed us, I ordered Shimada and Inoue-san to take the remaining soldiers out with Kondou-san while I acted as a decoy but…Kondou, he…he said he would surrender, I yelled at him that they would kill him, but he said that he was a daimyo now and they wouldn't dare harm him, I tried to talk him out of it but….he ordered me as the commander to leave and I left with no choice in the matter…." Chizuru looked at him sadly, his fists were clenched…Kondou-san must've meant a lot to him…

"I ended up destroying a squad of New Government soldiers that I had found in anger…and later….I had gotten the news he had been executed…Souji blamed me for a long time after that and I think he still may hold a grudge over that…and I deserve it, if I had stayed behind…" Chizuru shook her head frantically.

"No Hijikata-san…I may not have been there or known him but…I think he cared about you and didn't want you to be hurt, he wanted you to live and carry on the Shinsengumi name…." Hijikata looked at Chizuru, who was looking down. He shocked both of them by grabbing Chizuru and pulling her into a hug, Chizuru felt her heart pound and her face heat as she faced Hijikata's chest.

_Why…Why is my heart pounding so loud…?_

"Chizuru…" Chizuru looked up and saw Hijikata moving closer to her face, she slid her eyes shut and Hijikata tiled her chin up slightly as he leaned closer.

_Is he going to kiss me…?_

"Hijikata! Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke exclaimed as he slid the door open, the two opened their eyes and separated quickly, their faces red. Hijikata turned to Heisuke who gulped at the sight of Hijikata sending him a death glare, if looks could kill, Heisuke would've been dead already.

"Umm….I just wanted to let you know that Sano-kun was putting on his show…" Hijikata sighed.

"I better make sure he doesn't try to drag Aya into it…" He said as he followed Heisuke in, Chizuru stayed outside, her face was red as she placed her kimono sleeve over her mouth.

"Was he…about to kiss me..?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

"Ahh...! This is so relaxing!" Aya exclaimed as she lowered herself into the hot spring and placed a cloth on her head, the other girls were already in. Their inn had two separate hot springs, one for males and one for females so the group decided to relax and take a load off.

"This is quite soothing…" Yukiko admitted. Rina was swimming, sort of, in the spring, Yukiko sat beside Aya on the left with Chizuru while Reina and Nanako sat across from them. Chizuru had a blank expression on her face, the events of the okiya whirled in her mind.

"Chizuru, daydreaming about Hijikata?" Chizuru looked up at Aya startled, her face red.

"N-No!"

"Ooohh…your face is red; did something happen between you two?" Aya teased. Chizuru looked down.

"Don't tell me you two…"

"AH! Don't think such dirty things Aya-chan; Hijikata would never do something like that and neither would I!" Chizuru yelled her face red.

"Ok, but something OBVIOUSLY happened, so what was it?" Aya asked.

"H-He…He…He almost kissed me…" Chizuru whispered.

"EH?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Seriously? I never would've thought Hijikata-san would've been so fast…" Nanako muttered.

"So…when are you two going to get together?" Aya asked.

"It's not like that!" Chizuru exclaimed

"Chizuru, it is so obvious you have feelings for him." Aya said.

"I…I'm honestly not sure of my feelings, I'm an Oni, he's a human and he doesn't know I'm an Oni as well…." Chizuru said as she looked to the left.

"If you want my opinion Chizuru-sama, Hijikata-san doesn't seem to be the type who would care if you're an Oni or not."

"Thank you Yuki-chan…" Chizuru said with a smile. The other girls began talking with one another and Chizuru tuned them out, placing her hand on her heart and clutching her hand into a fist.

_Have I truly fallen for him…?_

* * *

"So Hijikata, what exactly happened between you and Chizuru?" Okita asked with a smirk. Hijikata turned away, his face slightly red. The captains were seated in the hot spring, Hijikata sat with Okita and Saito on the left while Harada and Heisuke were across from them.

"Nothing happened between us."

"Eh, but when I walked in on you two you were leaning close to each other…" Heisuke said.

"EH? Hijikata were you…were you about to kiss Chizuru-chan?!" Harada exclaimed. Hijikata glared, but didn't say anything.

"Eh, you were? Nice going Heisuke, you ruined our chance of having blackmail on Hijikata." Harada said as he slapped his hand on Heisuke's back.

"I didn't know!" Heisuke protested.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to kiss Chizuru?" Saito asked. Hijikata sighed.

"I'm honestly not sure…I mentioned what had happened to Kondou-san to her…" The men quieted down after hearing that, Kondou-san's death was a rather touchy subject to them.

"You've never talked to or even told anyone outside of the Bakumatsu captains about that…you must really care for her…." Harada said softly.

"Yeah…" Six female screams made the captains look up.

"AHHH!"

"The girls!" Heisuke exclaimed as the men got out of the hot spring, covered themselves up and ran to where they heard the screams.

"Are you girls-"Heisuke stopped as the other men joined them, they had walked in on the girls bathing….and none of them were wearing towels. Chizuru turned red and tried to cover herself up as did Yukiko and Reina, Nanako and Aya grabbed their towels and glared at the men as they pressed the towels to their bodies, Rina wasn't really reacting, she just had a confused look on her face.

"Ah…Ah…" Heisuke and Harada were speechless as were the other men; all of their faces were red.

"You…You…!" Aya and Nanako started.

"We didn't mean to….!" Harada exclaimed as he waved his hands.

"YOU HENTAI!" The two girls screamed in unison as they grabbed nearby buckets and began tossing them at the men, Saito and Okita ran out quickly with Hijikata, yelling apologies, while Harada and Heisuke tried to jump and dodge the buckets but they got hit in the face and ran out after they recovered. Chizuru was redder than ever.

_Hijikata he….! He…! AH!_

* * *

"Damn it…the girls are pissed…" Harada cursed as the captains sat in the room, the girls had come in to collect their clothes, with Aya and Nanako glaring at the captains, changed behind the screen door quickly and left as well.

"We walked in on them…." Saito said with a sigh, he hadn't meant to seen Reina like that…

"They screamed, what were we supposed to think?" Heisuke mumbled, it had turned out the girls had thought someone was spying on them, but it turned out to be a passing monkey.

"Mind explaining why the girls seem either mad or embarrassed?" Inoue asked as he, Yamazaki and Shimada walked in.

"We may have…accidentally walked in on them while they were bathing." Harada said.

"You should apologize to them, I'm sure they'll understand." Yamazaki said. The captains looked at each other and stood.

"I suppose we should, do you know where they are?" Saito asked.

"Yukimura-kun and Rina-chan both headed out to the garden, Aya-chan seems to be sitting on the balcony, Yukiko-san and Nanako-chan are on the roof and Reina is by the pond." The captains separated with Heisuke and Okita heading off to the roof, Saito heading to the pond, Hijikata heading to the garden and Harada (reluctantly) heading to the balcony.

* * *

"I hope Chizuru will forgive me…" Hijikata sighed as he headed down the porch to the garden, two girls walked by and giggled as they saw him, they ignored him. He stopped when he heard faint singing.

_Samishi sou na koe de_

_Kimi ga boku wo yonda_

_Shizuka na yoru wa mou_

_Niji wo mawatteru_

His eyes widened when he moved closer and saw it was Chizuru singing, her hair fell to her mid-back and she wore a white kimono with a matching obi, she was sitting on the porch. Rina was also wearing a white kimono and was lying on her lap, she seemed to be sleeping, and Chizuru was stroking her head like a mother would her own child.

_Shutokou no migite ni_

_Kyou mo Tokyo TAWAA_

_Koko wo tooru tabi_

_Akuseru tsuyoku fumu_

She had a beautiful voice…Hijikata moved closer to her quietly, trying not to disturb Chizuru or wake Rina.

_Kyuu ni ai tagattari_

_Kyuu ni tsuki hanashitari_

_Doushitai'n darou_

_Nani ga sousaseteru no_

The wind began picking up and blew through Chizuru's hair, she looked up smiling gently as she continued singing.

_Kimi ga yobu no nara_

_Itsudemo ai ni yuku yo_

_Kimi ga naku no nara_

_Boku ga dakishimeru kara_

_Sonna fuu ni kimochi_

_Hakaranakute ii'n da yo_

_Orita ippandou_

_Tsuzuku TEERURANPU_

_BUREEKI fuminagaru_

_Kimi no kao ga ukabu_

"Chizuru?" Chizuru turned and her eyes widened as she saw Hijikata staring at her, had he heard her singing? She turned red.

"D-Did you…hear me singing…?" She stuttered. Hijikata nodded.

"You have a very beautiful voice Chizuru…" Chizuru turned redder.

"I-I don't think so…" Hijikata sat down beside her.

"Where'd you hear that song…?"

"My mother…she used to sing it to me when I was having trouble sleeping…" Chizuru said softly.

"Your mother…you've never mentioned her." Hijikata asked softly.

"She…She was very beautiful, graceful and polite, everyone said I was exactly like her except for my eyes but…I never saw it." Chizuru said with a soft laugh.

"I think you are very polite Chizuru and graceful." Chizuru turned red.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"What happened to your mother…?"

"She…was killed a year ago." Hijikata's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…." Chizuru shook her head.

"It's fine." Silence ensured until Heisuke's voice startled them.

"AHHH!" Heisuke yelled as he flew off the roof and fell in a bush.

"Heisuke-kun…?" Chizuru asked.

"Nanako-chan, I didn't mean to!" Nanako peeked over the edge of the roof, glaring at him. She raised her fist.

"YOU PERVERT!" She exploded. Chizuru and Hijikata looked at each other.

"Ah Hijikata-kun, Chizuru-chan." The two looked up to see Okita and Yukiko behind Nanako.

"What are you two doing on the roof? And what happened?"

"Heisuke and I apologized to Yuki-chan and Nana-chan, but Heisuke-kun accidentally landed on her and grabbed her chest." Okita said with a sigh. Nanako had gotten off the roof and was now chasing Heisuke around.

"So Heisuke pissed off Nanako huh?"Harada asked as he, Aya, Reina and Saito appeared.

"Hi guys." Chizuru said.

"So you girls forgive us?" Okita asked. The girls, minus Nanako and Rina, shared a look.

"I think so." Heisuke's yell made them face the front, Nanako was still chasing him, the group began laughing.

"HEY GUYS, LEND ME A HAND!" Heisuke yelled. Chizuru laughed and stared up at the sky, her hair blew in the wind.

_Mom…I think I found my happiness…._

* * *

**Holy shoot, this took a number of days to complete. This was a filler, with humor, romance between Hiikata and Chizuru, and emotion. Damn Heisuke for interrupting Hijikata and Chizuru's romantic moment and poor Heisuke, Nanako is really short-tempered, even more so than Aya. **

**Heisuke: Thanks a lot!**

**Me: You're welcome, please leave a review!**

**Saito: Please review this story *bows***


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Alright, last time there was a whole bunch of humor and Hijikata x Chizuru fluff, this chapter is when the girls get outed as Oni. Also, if you guys have any questions concerning this story, please feel free to ask.**

**Reina: Reika does not own Hakuouki. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The Truth

* * *

The group bowed before the Lord of the Aizu Clan, they had received word that the New Government army was planning to attack the Aizu Clan and had decided to assist them.

"Please rise." The lord said. The group did as told; the girls were seated at the back while the captains and commander were seated in the front.

"I am very thankful for your assistance." The lord said.

"It is an honor to be working with you." Hijikata said as he bowed his head lower. The lord smiled.

"I would like you to work with one of my commanding officers; you will find him at the training dojo." Hijikata bowed.

"Of course." He said as he and the others left the room after bowing once again.

* * *

"These fifty men form the Masaki Guard, under the orders of Lord Katamori we are to work alongside the Bakumatsu!" A young man yelled as he and the other fifty men bowed before Hijikata, standing beside him were the other captains while the girls were off to the side.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hijikata said. The men looked up and gasped, their eyes widened as they took in the Bakumatsu's attire, Saito's swords on the right side and the six females. Hijikata looked at the men, his eyes narrowing as he took in their looks of unhappiness, realization hitting him.

_They dislike us already…._

* * *

Hijikata slid open the door to the training dojo with Chizuru behind him, the Masaki Guard were training hard with Masaki standing up front, their voices echoed throughout the room.

"Masaki-kun!" Hijikata yelled. The men continued their training, Hijikata's brows furrowed.

"Masaki-kun!" He yelled again. Masaki stopped and lowered his sword.

"We'll stop there everyone…attention!" He called out. The men rushed forward and formed a neat line. Chizuru looked up at Hijikata.

"They're quick to obey his orders, aren't they?" She inquired. Hijikata nodded.

"They will not follow orders from outsiders such as ourselves, is what you're saying correct?" He asked as he walked in, Chizuru close by his side.

"It would seem I have already made you unhappy." The men stayed stoic, not responding. Hijikata looked at Masaki.

"Well Masaki-kun?" He asked. Masaki looked down.

"I would be appreciative if you didn't address me as Masaki-kun." He said.

"Hijikata-dono, a warrior does not use kun as an honorific." Hijikata closed his eyes.

"Is there anything else?" Masaki blinked and looked off to side before facing Hijikata in the eyes and straightening up.

"Allow me to be frank, it's your clothing." Hijikata gave him an amused look.

"You have an issue with the way I dress?" He asked.

"A warrior should wear armor in battle, not flimsy clothing like that, plus…."

"Plus what?" Masaki glared.

"That man, one of your captains, wears his swords on the right when everyone is supposed to wear them on the left, what does he think of his swords which are where his warrior soul is!" Masaki yelled.

"And you allow women, including a young child, to accompany you!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at Chizuru, who narrowed her eyes back at him as she moved slightly behind Hijikata. Her hair was done in a low ponytail with a purple bow; she wore a light pink kimono with a purple obi, rice straw sandals and white tabi socks.

"We shall work with you as those were Lord Katamori's orders, but no one in Aizu will obey you as long as you continue these un-warrior like aspects. The Aizu soldiers will protect Aizu!" He finished as his men glared. Chizuru looked ready to protest, but Hijikata held out his arm in front of her as he looked at Masaki, purple orbs staring at grey ones.

"Our enemy is dressed even lighter than I am in battle, so it is only natural we wear light clothing in order to be their equal."

"But-" Masaki protested as Hijikata cut him off.

"Also, as there are almost no left-handed warriors there are no known ways to counter their attacks giving us an edge over them in battle. Just because Saito does not wear his swords on the left does not mean he has no warrior soul, he in fact has a strong one." Hijikata explained his purple eyes cold.

"And as for Chizuru and the other girls, all of them are skilled in medicine and act as medics and messengers, all of them are also trained to protect themselves, Chizuru here managed to beat me in combat easily." Hijikata said. The men gasped, a mere girl able to beat the fearsome Demon Commander?

"That is a lie, you are known as the Demon, no mere girl could defeat you!" Masaki exclaimed.

"If you doubt my abilities, then you may fight me for proof." Chizuru said her brown eyes fierce as she looked at Masaki. The men gasped, a mere girl challenging their leader? Masaki and Hijikata were also taken aback.

"Chizuru…." Hijikata said in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile. Masaki nodded to one of his men, who reluctantly tossed his wooden shinai at Chizuru, who caught it with ease. She tightened her grip on the sword and pointed it in front of her; she placed her right foot behind and kept her gaze on Masaki, who did the same to her. The men backed up, giving them some room.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl." Masaki said.

"I don't expect you to; I won't go easy on you either." Chizuru said. She made the first move; she moved quickly and charged forward, their swords clashed. Masaki pushed her back and she slid across the floor, she remained balanced, her eyes still on Masaki. Masaki, as were the other men, were shocked at how easily she could resist his attack and still stay standing. Masaki narrowed his eyes.

"Ha!" He yelled as he raised his sword and charged, only to hit thin air. The men gasped, Masaki froze as a sword tapped him on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see Chizuru with a smirk on her face.

"Point." She said as she lowered her sword. The men were whispering, a mere girl defeating their leader? Masaki straightened up and bowed.

"I see I underestimated you, I apologize." He said. Chizuru smiled and shook her head.

"It is fine." She handed the soldier his shinai back, thanking him. She bowed to Masaki and returned to Hijikata's side, who had a small smile on his face that vanished quickly.

"Well, we should probably head back now, I apologize for bothering you." Hijikata said as he bowed before leaving with Chizuru. The room was abuzz with chatter about how a mere girl could defeat their leader; Masaki stared at the door, a frown on his face.

_That woman was able to beat me…..what is she?_

* * *

"Seriously? Chizuru kicked Masaki-kun's butt? I wish I could've seen that!" Heisuke exclaimed as he and the others sat in the dining room. Chizuru blushed as she handed Hijikata his tea.

"It wasn't really that special…." Hijikata smiled at her.

"You were amazing Chizuru." Chizuru turned even redder.

"A-Arigato…." Aya sighed.

"But, many of the Aizu Clan don't really like having us here do they…? I could feel the glares on my back as Yuki-chan and I walked around." Aya said.

"It's probably because you're associated with us." Harada said.

"I don't get why people dislike you, you aren't at all bad men." Aya said. Harada grinned.

"Ah, so you DO like us?" Aya turned red.

"W-W-Well I don't like people being treated badly when they're in fact good people." She stammered. Hijikata looked at Chizuru, who seemed to be jaded.

"Are you ok Chizuru?" He asked concern in his tone. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hai, I'm just feeling tired…." Yukiko frowned.

"Maybe you should lie down…" Chizuru shook her head.

"I'm fine…" She said. Yukiko sighed.

"You're so stubborn." She said. Chizuru pouted and everyone laughed, even Hijikata, though it was a small one.

* * *

"Hey old man, give us your goods, we've been working our butts off to protect this country!" Chizuru stopped walking, groceries in hand, as she watched the three ronin threatening an old man. She frowned.

"Hey leave him alone!" A female voice yelled. The ronin turned and dropped the old man, facing the woman who had dared to challenge them. Chizuru's eyes widened as she saw a young girl her age with dark brown hair tied in two ponytails with light purple eyes and wearing an elegant yellow and green kimono with an elegant green, yellow and pink obi tied around her waist, and a purple sash was draped around her back.

"Osen-chan…." Chizuru whispered. Her childhood friend immediately moved in front of the old man.

"If you men are real warriors, then you wouldn't be threatening an old man over some goods!" The girl exclaimed.

"Miss, please don't….!" The old man exclaimed.

"I'm not about to let some ronin who claim to be warriors harm you or your business, you men need a lesson in manners!" The girl exclaimed. The leader drew his sword and raised his sword.

"NO!" Chizuru screamed as she dropped her groceries and ran in front of the girl, whose eyes widened.

"Chizuru-chan, no!" Chizuru shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of the sword against her skin, only to hear the sound of clinging metal instead. She opened her eyes and blinked, Hijikata stood in front of her, his sword having blocked the ronin's.

"Hijikata-san!" Chizuru exclaimed. Hijikata pushed the leader back, who stepped back shaking. The other ronin were also scared.

"The Demon!" One of the three ronin exclaimed. Hijikata narrowed his eyes.

"I will not tolerate unnecessary attacks on women or the elderly." The leader glared, his hands shaking as he gripped his sword.

"Boss, this isn't worth it!" The other ronin exclaimed. The leader sheathed his sword, cursing.

"Damn you!" He exclaimed as he and the other ronin ran off. Hijikata turned to Chizuru as the other girl helped the old man up.

"You shouldn't be so reckless Chizuru." Hijikata scolded. Chizuru glared.

"I'm not about to sit back while innocents are being harmed." She said. The old man smiled at the girls.

"Thank you for helping me young ladies." Chizuru waved her hands.

"You can't really thank us; Hijikata-san did the real work." The old man gave a cautious look at the commander.

"I see…well, I must be heading back to my shop." The old man bowed before heading in. Chizuru looked at Hijikata.

"He was afraid of you even though you helped him?" Hijikata sighed.

"You can't change the past, no matter how much you try or wish you could." He said with a sad look, Chizuru knew that he must be thinking about Kondou-san.

"Osen-chan are you ok?" The girl smiled as she hugged Chizuru.

"Yes I'm fine; it's so nice to see you again! I haven't seen you since….well, you know." Chizuru smiled as the girl pulled back. Hijikata blinked.

"You know her Chizuru?" Chizuru nodded.

"This is Senhime, my childhood friend. Osen-chan, this is Hijikata Toshizo, the commander of the Bakumatsu." Senhime bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you." Senhime glanced at Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan, I didn't know you were seeing someone." Chizuru turned bright red while Hijikata wasn't all that pale either. Chizuru shook her head frantically.

"N-No, it's not like that! I'm just staying with the Bakumatsu while they search for my father." Senhime's eyes widened.

"But your father….." Senhime trailed off as Chizuru sent her a frantic look. Senhime nodded her head. Hijikata frowned, did this girl know about Chizuru's father and was holding off from telling her? Or did Chizuru know and the two of them were keeping it a secret? Chizuru, as well as the other girls, seemed to have many secrets from them, but why?

"I see….well, thank you very much for looking after Chizuru-chan." Senhime said as she bowed. Hijikata bowed.

"It was nothing." He said. Chizuru's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Ah! The groceries!" She exclaimed as she ran over to collect the dropped groceries. Hijikata sighed and shook his head.

"Well, we must be going. Maybe we'll see you again Senhime-san." Senhime smiled.

"I'll be back to make sure Chizuru-chan is being taken good care of, so be warned!" Hijikata shook his head and headed over to help Chizuru. Senhime was very shocked at how easily Chizuru had allowed this man-a human no less- into her life, she seemed close with this man…closer than friends, she held something for this man in her heart that she had closed off after her mother died. Senhime glanced behind her to see a familiar pair of red eyes watching Chizuru. She narrowed her eyes.

_He's here…._

* * *

"So you and Senhime-san knew each other when you were younger?" Hijikata asked as Chizuru handed him his tea, it was now night and Hijikata was looking over some papers. Chizuru wore her pink kimono with white around the edges, and wore a white haori over it; her hair was tied in a side braid with a white bow.

"Yes, she, I, Yukiko and Kaoru were very close." Hijikata looked at her, Chizuru breathed as she realized she had let his name slip.

"Kaoru?" Chizuru nodded.

"He's my twin brother." Hijikata's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal.

"You never mentioned a twin brother?" Chizuru sighed.

"I haven't seen him in months; I came here also because I thought he and my father might have come here together." Hijikata frowned, if both her father and brother are working for the new government….a loud and familiar screech cut off his thoughts, both of them whipped their heads around and said the same thing.

"Rasetsu." The two ran out and headed onto the porch, Chizuru's eyes widened as she saw Saito and Okita fighting off the Rasetsu.

"Stay here." Hijikata ordered as he unsheathed his own sword and ran to help. Chizuru wanted to help, but her katana was in her room and she knew if she got injured, her wounds wouldn't be able to heal fast. Suddenly, the Rasetsu looked at her and she froze, his red eyes stared at her.

"Blood…give me your blood!" It screeched as it dashed at her, it slashed her right arm with its katana and she let out a scream of pain as she collapsed, her hand clutching the wound.

"Chizuru!" Hijikata yelled as he dashed over to hit the Rasetsu, but it did a backflip and jumped out of the way. Hijikata headed over to check out the wound but Aya, along with the other girls and captains, dashed over and began checking her over. After making sure that she was in capable hands, he dashed at the Rasetsu, who managed to block his sword. Suddenly, a sword was pierced through its heart and it let out one last scream before falling, blood pouring from its wound. A woman with dark hair, purple eyes and wearing purple shinobi clothing stood there with a katana covered in blood.

"Kimigiku!" Chizuru exclaimed. Kimigiku glanced at the young girl and her eyes widened.

"Chizuru-sama!" She yelled, taking in her wound. Senhime rushed past Kimigiku and crouched beside Chizuru.

"Senhime-san?" Hijikata asked.

"You know her?" Saito inquired.

"She's Chizuru's childhood friend." He said.

"Mind explaining what you two are doing here?" Hijikata asked. Kimigiku and Senhime shared a look.

"We should head inside to talk." Kimigiku said. Hijikata nodded.

"Saito, Souji, take care of this then head into the meeting room. Yukiko, please call everyone into the meeting room." The three nodded and headed off to do their tasks. Chizuru sighed as she knew what was about to happen.

_So much for keeping the secret…._

* * *

"First, explain exactly who you are fully." Hijikata asked as he, the captains, their guests and the girls sat in the meeting room, the only light coming from a lamp. Senhime glanced at Chizuru, who was still clutching her shoulder. Chizuru nodded and mouthed "it's ok."

"I am Senhime, an Oni princess from the East Clan. Kimigiku here is a member of a shinobi clan that has worked for my family for centuries." Everyone, minus the girls and Hijikata who simply frowned, gasped.

"An Oni princess?!" Heisuke exclaimed. Senhime nodded.

"Hai." Heisuke looked at Chizuru, who was silent.

"Chizuru-chan, did you know about this?" Chizuru gave a weak smile.

"Hai because….I am also an Oni." The room went silent, even Hijikata was shocked, out of all the secrets he would've expected Chizuru to have, that was not one of them.

"You're a…Oni?" Harada asked. Chizuru nodded.

"Yes." She removed her hand and the captains and commander stared in shock as her wound slowly healed.

"A characteristic of an Oni, any wounds we gain will heal, however if we are injured by a silver weapon, the wounds heal more slowly." She said with a small laugh.

"Aya-chan, did you know about this?" Harada asked as he glanced at said girl, who sighed.

"Yes because I am an Oni as well, as are the other girls." She said.

"You guys are Oni….and you didn't think to tell us?" Heisuke asked, anger seeping into his voice. Chizuru flinched, she should've known this would've happened, but she kept praying it wouldn't.

"We only did this because we were unsure of whether or not you would kill us or not." Harada gaped.

"You thought…that we would kill you if we knew?!" He yelled.

"Humans fear Oni, it's a fact, and some tend to take extreme measures when they find an Oni…the New Government is a prime example of that." Aya said.

"Wait you're saying…the reason why your, Rina, Reina and Nanako's families were destroyed by them was because…because of you being Oni?" Hijikata asked, rage in his voice, not at the girls, but at the New Government. They murdered whole families because they were not human? That's just horrid and inhuman in his mind!

"You can add me to that list as well, my whole family, minus me, my brother, my father, Senhime and Kimigiku, as well as Yukiko apparently, was murdered in a few seconds, the guests and servants weren't spared any mercy either. My own mother was cut down by a soldier right before my own eyes." Chizuru said her voice low and angry as she tried to fight back tears at the memory. Hijikata felt angry at himself for suspecting her of working for the New Government Army and sympathy towards Chizuru, she saw her own mother, who she obviously loved deeply, killed in an inhuman way just because of her Oni heritage.

"I was afraid, afraid to tell you what I was because of what I had experienced. I understand if you feel any anger towards me, if you wish, I will leave and never speak to you again."

"The same with the rest of us." Reina said, voicing all of the other girls' thoughts. Hijikata was silent, which made Chizuru worry; did he honestly want her and the other girls to leave?

"You are very brave for stating that girls." Chizuru and the other girls shut their eyes, waiting for the order.

"But you are bakas for thinking that we would want you to leave." Chizuru and the other girls snapped their eyes open.

"What…after how we lied to you and knowing what are…you still want us to stay…?" Yukiko asked, voicing the other girls' thoughts.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you girls ain't human; you're still the same girls we know." Okita said. Chizuru felt relief; they still wanted her and the other girls to stay. Hijikata coughed.

"Back on topic, why exactly did you come here Hime-sama?" Hijikata asked. Senhime sighed.

"Please just call me Senhime or Osen-chan, my reason for being here is because of Kazama Chikage." Okita scowled.

"You mean that asshole that I fought back at Utari?" Senhime blinked.

"You met a powerful Oni such as him? And fought him?"

"You've got to be kidding me, HE'S an Oni?" Heisuke exclaimed. Senhime nodded and frowned.

"And he knows Chizuru's a full-blooded Oni." Catching the confused looks of the Bakumatsu captains and commander, Chizuru sighed.

"I met him when I was younger, because my father….thought he might be a good candidate for a husband." Hijikata felt anger, her father tried to set up an arranged marriage with HIM? Aya smirked as she saw Hijikata clench his fists, so HE did have feelings for her…

"I refused, that man was arrogant and a jerk, he acted high and mighty because he was of noble descent. I had no intention, and I still don't, of ever marrying that man." Chizuru growled.

"Well, it seems he will be trying to go after you so he can…produce a powerful full-blooded Oni spawn." Hijikata's eyes were now on fire, so much so that Harada and Heisuke retreated to behind Aya and Nanako.

"We want you to come with us Chizuru-chan, as well as the other girls." Chizuru blinked.

"I'm sorry Osen-chan, but I can't." She replied with no hesitation. Catching Senhime's look, she smiled.

"I think I found where I belong." She didn't say them out loud, but her eyes said it all. Senhime smiled.

"I understand." Senhime glanced over at Hijikata, who seemed to relax with Chizuru's words. She smiled.

_You have found your happiness, haven't you Chizuru-chan?_

* * *

Chizuru was sitting in her room, Harada and Heisuke, with permission from Hijikata, were off to an okiya and Aya and Nanako went with them, not because they were jealous as they stubbornly stated, but they were worried about them getting too drunk to come back. Okita and Yukiko, as well as Saito and Reina, were off somewhere to chat in peace while Rina was asleep in her bed. A voice at the door made her look up.

"Chizuru?" Chizuru smiled as she went to the door and slid it open, revealing Hijikata. She stepped out and slid the door shut behind her quietly. Hijikata raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want to wake Rina-chan." She explained.

"Chizuru about your father…do you know…?" Chizuru gave a sad smile.

"That he's working for the New Government? Unfortunely yes, I sort of….eavesdropped on your conversation the first night I was at headquarters." She admitted with a blush.

"How…?" Chizuru smirked.

"Oni are very sneaky, that and the fact we're fast helped too." Hijikata smirked.

"I….I must apologize." Chizuru blinked.

"For what?" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I…suspected you of working for the New Government with your father and now I see I was wrong." Chizuru shook her head.

"It's understandable you would suspect me, after all, I arrived in Kyoto to find my father, so of course you would suspect I was working for them."

"But still…what they did to you and your family…" Chizuru gave a weak smile before staring up at the stars.

"You know, they don't always succeed." Hijikata looked at her, confused.

"Yukiko was my personal maid and bodyguard, similar to Kimigiku. I had thought she had died in the attack, but she didn't, and my father, brother and I managed to escape as well as Senhime and Kimigiku, so they don't always succeed which gives me hope that they won't win. The fact that…" Chizuru trailed off, a blush decorating her cheeks. Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that….?"

"The fact that there are good men who are fighting them gives me hope as well." She said. Suddenly, Hijikata wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into a hug, her eyes widened as her heart pounded in her chest.

"I promise you Chizuru, I will not allow Kazama to hurt you, I swear on my sword as a warrior…" Chizuru shut her eyes as Hijikata pulled her closer.

_Hijikata-san…._Unknown to the two, Okita, Yukiko, Harada, Aya, Nanako, Heisuke and Saito were watching them from around the corner.

"Damn, Hijikata's smooth." Harada whistled. Aya thwacked him.

"Do you want Hijikata-san to kill you?" She hissed.

"Who would've seen those two together?" Okita asked. Yukiko smiled as she watched the pair, she gazed up at the stars.

_Masako-sama….your daughter, you don't need to worry about her. She's found someone who will protect her and care for her._

* * *

**God I was either blushing writing the Hijikata and Chizuru scenes or crying when I wrote down Chizuru explaining about the attack. So the girls have been outed as Oni and Hijikata and Chizuru grew closer. Just a few quick things, the chapters will probably be longer, not as long as this one but still long. Also, there will be plot twists in the next chapter, just a little warning, and yeah…also, give me ideas of when you want Saito and Reina, Harada and Aya, Heisuke and Nanako and Okita and Yukiko to hook up and also how, they would be much appreciated :D **

**Also, this a question for my reviewers and readers: Do you think Chizuru is more complex? This is what I tried to accomplish and I would appreciate you guys answering this question. So, without any further interruptions, Senhime, the review request please.**

**Senhime: Please review! *bows***


	11. Chapter 11: Unseen Twists

**This is the eleventh chapter of Hakuouki: The Last Samurai, this is becoming my longest story, even longer than my first story. Last time, the Bakumatsu found out about the girls and Hijikata and Chizuru had a romantic moment ^. ^. This is something that has been pointed out to me, but the reason I use the name Bakumatsu to describe the Shinsengumi is because the name of the game that inspired this story is called Bakumatsu Musouroku, so I decided that, to honor the game, I would call them the Bakumatsu. So yeah….in this chapter there will be probably one plot twist and not much else to say….**

**Chizuru: Reika does not own us.**

**Heisuke: If she did, I'd kill myself.**

**Me: *glare***

**Heisuke: *gulp***

**Aya: She only owns her own characters, like me, and the plot. **

**Nanako: Please review!**

Chapter 11: Unseen Twists

* * *

Aya, Yukiko and Chizuru ran down the streets of Aizu, the only light came from the moon. They were patrolling the area, despite the Bakumatsu commander and captains' protests, as they insisted they would be useful as Chizuru could sense things normal Humans and Oni can't, and that they could protect themselves.

"It's quiet…too quiet, I was kind of hoping for a fight." Aya said with a sigh. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been hanging around Okita-san?" She asked. Aya smirked.

"No actually, that would be you Yuki-chan." Yukiko blushed before glaring. Chizuru laughed, she froze as she felt a dark presence. She stopped walking, causing the two girls to stop and look at her worriedly.

"Chizuru-sama, what is it?" Yukiko asked.

"Something's here….something not human." Chizuru said as she unsheathed her katana, Aya readied her bow and Yukiko gripped her naginata.

"Do you see it Chizuru-chan?" Aya asked. Chizuru narrowed her eyes and scanned the perimeter. Her eyes widened as she saw gleaming red eyes on a rooftop.

"Yes a Rasetsu, up there!" She exclaimed, pointing. Aya focused on the Rasetsu and pulled back the string, the arrow lit on fire as it flew across the night sky, hitting the Rasetsu in the chest and causing in to fall to the ground in a ball of flame.

"I think we have company." Yukiko said as she quickly moved in front of Chizuru as a dark figure approached the three girls, Chizuru's eyes widened.

"Kazama…." She said as the figure came out of the shadows, his red eyes gleamed as his mouth turned up into a smirk. Yukiko moved in front of Chizuru, her eyes glaring at the blonde-haired Oni.

"What do you want Kazama?" Aya asked as she glared at him.

"What do you think I want?" He asked. Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on Chizuru-sama." She said as the blade of her naginata began letting off an icy blue light. Kazama smirked and charged with his katana drawn, Yukiko raised her naginata and a ball of ice appeared above the blade, she brought it down and the ball went flying towards Kazama, but he blocked it with his katana and it split into two spheres that flew towards and hit Yukiko and Aya.

"AH!" The two girls exclaimed as they went flying backwards and hit the ground behind Chizuru.

"AYA-CHAN! YUKI-CHAN!" Chizuru exclaimed. She sent a death glare at Kazama as she drew her katana and pointed it at him. Kazama chuckled as he pointed his own at her.

"You wish to fight?" He asked. Chizuru narrowed her eyes and put her right foot behind her, she tightened her grip and charged, and Kazama smirked and blocked her attack easily with one hand and pushed her back.

_I'm not strong enough to be even with him….I have to use my speed and ability as my advantage. _Chizuru thought as she shut her eyes, Kazama disappeared and Chizuru focused on his energy, it was weak at first but soon she could get a reading on it and she opened her eyes as she quickly vanished, avoiding Kazama's katana swinging at her from the left, reappearing on the other side. Kazama narrowed his eyes.

"I should've known better than to underestimate you _Yukimura-san_." Kazama said, his mouth turning up into a smirk as he said Yukimura-san. Chizuru's eyes blazed as she glared at Kazama, her eyes flashed gold.

* * *

"Damn that Oni bastard!" Okita cursed as he, Harada and Hijikata ran through the streets, Yamazaki had just informed that Yukiko, Aya and Chizuru had been attacked by Kazama and Aya and Yukiko had been knocked out, leaving Chizuru to fight Kazama on her own.

"Yuki-chan!" Okita said as he saw Aya and Yukiko struggling to sit up, he rushed to Yukiko's side while Harada rushed to Aya's.

"I'm fine….but Chizuru-sama…." Yukiko said weakly as she looked in front of her. Hijikata's eyes widened as he saw Chizuru fighting against Kazama but something was off…..her eyes were a bright gold and the air around her seemed….thicker.

_Is this Chizuru's true power…?_ Hijikata thought. Chizuru felt her aura changing, had she unconsciously allowed her true form to surface? She relaxed her body and her eyes turned back to brown, the thick air around her disappeared.

"Hm…..you aren't willing to use your true form to attack me…." Kazama mused as he sheathed his sword. Chizuru glared and opened her mouth, but she felt weak and she collapsed, thankfully Hijikata managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"That girl is useless in your hands…." Kazama said with a smirk. Hijikata glared as he pulled Chizuru closer to him.

"I will not allow you to use her for your own personal gain." He hissed. Kazama sighed.

"I must be going now….be warned, I will be returning along with others." He said before vanishing in gust of wind. Yukiko got up and rushed to Chizuru, she placed her hand on the young girl's forehead and her eyes widened.

"She has a fever." Hijikata's eyes widened as he glanced down at Chizuru, who was breathing heavily.

"We should head back so the rest of us girls can treat her." Aya said as Harada helped her stand. Hijikata nodded and stood up carefully, the group took off towards headquarters.

_Chizuru, please be ok!_

* * *

"How is she?" Heisuke asked as Reina and Yukiko exited the room. Yukiko sighed.

"Her fever hasn't gone down at all, she's not in life-threatening danger but it's best if she doesn't move for the next few days." Yukiko replied. Rina clinged to Aya's sleeve, she looked up.

"Will Chizuru-nee-chan be alright?" She asked. Aya looked down at the young Oni.

"I'm not sure." Aya replied honestly. She looked over at Hijikata, whose face gave him away; he was worried and angry at himself.

"It's not your fault Hijikata-san; Chizuru-sama has been overworking herself lately, she never even told me." Yukiko said reassuringly. Hijikata clenched his fists.

"Hijikata-san, perhaps you should stay with Chizuru-chan for the night, I'm sure she would like some company." Reina said softly. Hijikata looked at Yukiko, who smiled.

"Please, it would ease my worries if it was YOU in there and not Okita-san, Harada-san or Heisuke-kun."

"HEY!" The three said men protested. Hijikata stood up and slid the door open; he felt his throat tighten when he saw Chizuru lying on her futon with a cloth on her forehead, panting heavily as her chest rose. He kneeled down beside her bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Chizuru began to stir and she opened her eyes, she sat up weakly.

"You shouldn't sit up." Hijikata scolded. Chizuru looked at him.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me you were overworking yourself?" He asked. Chizuru stared at him.

"You had more important things to do than to worry about my health, you had to worry about when the New Government Army was going to-"Chizuru was cut off by Hijikata pulling her into his chest, her eyes widened as her face warmed.

"Don't ever think that, your health is important." He whispered. Her eyes slid shut as she felt Hijikata's warmth.

"GAH!" Heisuke's voice and a loud crash made Hijikata release Chizuru and whip his head towards the door, where Heisuke was lying on the ground. Hijikata glared, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Heisuke were you spying on us…?" Hijikata asked in a low, dangerous tone. Heisuke gulped.

"Um…well….COMING NANA-CHAN!" He exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"But I didn't call you…." Nanako's voice was heard before Heisuke hushed her. Chizuru smiled.

"Honestly…." Hijikata muttered. Chizuru giggled.

"I should let you get some rest." Hijikata said as he stood and exited, sliding the door shut. Chizuru lay down against her pillow, her face heating at what had happened.

_Why does my heart race around him? _She thought as her eyes slid shut, falling asleep with her thoughts.

* * *

Hijikata sighed as he looked down at the papers on his desk, the New Government army had been quiet lately and that worried him to no end. He felt his face heat as he remembered the hug he and Chizuru had shared, what had come over him lately? A loud familiar screech made him look up.

"Rasetsu!" He cursed as he grabbed his katana and rushed out. He saw Okita and Saito fighting off Rasetsu. He rushed over and slashed a Rasetsu in the chest, it fell to the ground.

"Look out!" Harada exclaimed as he and Heisuke ran out on the porch. Hijikata, Saito and Okita turned only to be blasted back. They groaned as they slowly sat up and their eyes widened as they saw Katsura with a man older than him with black spiky hair with white streaks and brown eyes who held a giant cannon.

"Saigo Takamori….should've known it was you." Okita growled as he stood up weakly. Saigo looked at him.

"Believe me; I didn't want to use this." He said grimly. Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes widened as he saw Kazama come into view. He glared.

"So they are your back-up?" He asked, his katana pointed. Kazama chuckled.

"No, they are merely a distraction for you while I get the girl." Hijikata let out a low growl.

"I won't allow you to even get near Chizuru!" Another shadow appeared.

"How dare you address my daughter so freely!" Hijikata's eyes widened as he saw a middle-aged man with no hair, brown eyes and wearing a beige kimono with a black obi approach.

"Koudou-san!" Heisuke exclaimed. Koudou narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you kidnap my daughter!"

"We didn't kidnap her, she came here looking for you and she decided to stay. She's hurting because you joined the very people who murdered her mother, your wife!" Harada yelled. Koudou glared.

"You have no right to address that!" He yelled.

"She saw her own mother killed, and her father betrayed her and joined those very people who were behind it! You're her own father; do you not care for your daughter at all?" Hijikata yelled. Koudou's eyes blazed as he moved quickly, grabbing Hijikata by the neck.

"Commander!" Saito yelled as he charged, only to be stopped by Saya.

"I won't allow you to interfere!" She exclaimed as she pushed him back.

"Saya, don't let them interfere!" Koudou exclaimed.

"Hai Koudou-sama!" She raised her right hand and made a praying motion, her eyes opened and they flashed red, sending the men flying backwards.

"Damn you!" Hijikata cursed as Koudou threw him to the ground. Koudou drew his sword.

"Hijikata-kun!" Okita yelled. Koudou raised his sword, only to have a shadow dash in front, the shadow turned into Chizuru and Koudou narrowed his eyes.

"Stop Oto-san!" Chizuru yelled as she held her arms out, protecting Hijikata who was lying on the ground, trying to sit up weakly.

"Chizuru…." Hijikata said.

"Move Chizuru!" Koudou ordered. Chizuru shook her head.

"I won't! If you wish to kill Hijikata-san, you'll have to kill me too!" She yelled. Hijikata and Koudou's eyes widened.

"You dare defy me, your father?!" Chizuru glared.

"You're not my father; you haven't been since you joined the men who killed Okā-san!" Chizuru yelled. Koudou was about to yell when a familiar voice to Hijikata spoke.

"No need to be so hasty Koudou-san, we need to make her see reason." Hijikata's eyes widened as a figure came out of the shadows.

"Sannen-san….?" The man smirked, he had bark brown, shoulder length hair that was slicked-back, leaving one lock of bangs on the left-hand side of his face and big round glasses that framed his hazel eyes, he wore a green Western-style outfit, a katana hung on his hip.

"How nice to see you again Hijikata-kun." Hijikata glared as he stood and moved in front of Chizuru, the grip on his sword tightening, Sannen, his best friend, had joined the New Government Army after all.

"You….You betrayed us…" Hijikata said in a low voice. Sannen laughed.

"Ah, you see, the New Government army enlisted my help in creating the Ochimizu and…who am I to deny helping create the elixir that could tip the balance in our favor?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses. Hijikata was about to retort when he felt Chizuru's shaking hand grasp onto his sleeve, he looked behind him to see Chizuru staring at Sannan, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"Chizuru what's wrong?" Harada asked. Chizuru spoke in a shaking voice.

"Y-Y-You're….the man who…killed Okā-san…."

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! I hold NOTHING against Sannan, I chose him as a villain long before the first chapter of this even came out. Out of curiosity….how many of you suspected SANNAN as the killer of Chizuru's mother? Please tell me if any of you did.**

**Sannan: Did you really have to make me evil?**

**Me: Well, you did sort of turn evil in the second season-EEP! *hides behind Yukiko from Sannan's glare***

**Chizuru: *sweatdrop* Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tensions Rising

**Hello fellow Hakuouki fan girls (and fan boys, if there are any)! Last time it was revealed that Sannen-san was the one who murdered Chizuru's mother and Chizuru's father appeared! I promise I will try to put more fluffy moments between Hijikata and Chizuru from now on. **

**Aya: Reika does not own anything but the plot and her own characters like me!**

**Harada: Is that really something to be proud of, owning you?**

**Aya: WHY YOU! *THWACK***

**Harada: GAH! *falls over with large bump on his head***

**Chizuru: *sweatdrop* U-Um…please enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Tensions Rising

* * *

The tension in the air was thick as Hijikata slowly looked at Sannen, his body was shaking. Sannen, who had once been his friend, was the one who had murdered Chizuru's mother?

"Sannen-san…you murdered Chizuru-chan's mother…?" Heisuke asked as he gripped his katana. Chizuru felt her body shake as she clinged to Hijikata's sleeve tighter, this man…..he made her feel so scared….so weak….so…human…

"Chizuru…." Chizuru looked up to see Hijikata clenching his teeth and his grip on his katana tightening.

"Get back…please…" Chizuru nodded.

"Hai." She took a step back as the other girls ran onto the porch. Yukiko, Aya, Reina and Nanako ran to Okita, Harada, Saito and Heisuke's sides respectively while Rina ran over to Chizuru and handed the older female Oni her katana before grasping her kimono, hiding behind her slightly.

"Koudou-sama…." Yukiko whispered as she glanced at her former master. Koudou's eyes widened but he grinned.

"I see, so you did survive…..Yukiko, I order you to bring my daughter to me!" Yukiko's eyes widened as did the Bakumatsu captains, the girls and the commander's.

_Koudou is her master….or he was, but she still must feel some loyalty to him, but would she be willing to put Chizuru in danger? _Hijikata thought. Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"No." Koudou's mouth twitched.

"You dare say no to me, your master?" He asked in a low dangerous voice. Yukiko tilted her head down, her hair falling onto her face.

"You are no longer my master, you lost that right when you joined the men who murdered Masako-sama and made Chizuru-sama hurt." Yukiko's voice was firm and cold as she glared at Koudou with her green eyes piercing.

"I see….I guess I will have to kill you as well." Koudou said. Chizuru's eyes widened as she saw five, no, at least twenty Rasetsu in New Government Army uniforms come out from the mist. She unsheathed her katana and handed the sheath to Rina.

"Rina, get back." Rina looked up at Chizuru.

"But Chizuru-onee-chan-"

"No buts, please I don't want you to get hurt." Chizuru said as she looked down at Rina. Rina nodded and ran towards the porch. Chizuru readied her katana as Yukiko, Reina, Nanako and Aya joined her. Aya readied her bow as she pointed it at a Rasetsu; she released the string and the arrow lit on fire as it went through three Rasetsu's hearts, lighting them on fire as they fell to the ground.

"Remind me not to piss off Aya-chan…." Harada said as he stared wide-eyed at the now burnt Rasetsu. Nanako's sais began pulsing with electricity as she tossed one at a Rasetsu, electrifying it and causing it to let out a scream as it fell to the ground.

"Ah…." Heisuke stammered his eyes wide. Reina opened her fan as water began to surround her, she pointed it at a Rasetsu and the water hit it, sending it backwards towards Saito who slashed it.

"We make a good team." Saito said with a small smile, Reina blushed. Yukiko's blade on her naginata began letting off the same icy blue as before and she stabbed a Rasetsu in the chest, the Rasetsu's screech froze as did its body. Yukiko took a deep breath, but her eyes widened as she quickly turned around to see a Rasetsu charging at her with its sword raised, she tightened her grip on her naginata and raised it, but a sword pierced the Rasetsu's heart and it fell to the ground, Okita stood with his blood-covered katana, smirking.

"You should be more careful Yuki-chan; I can't have you getting hurt." Yukiko blushed. Chizuru slashed a Rasetsu in the chest before turning around and slashing another one, her eyes widened when she saw Hijikata, who was injured and covered in blood, panting as he faced opposite of Kazama, who smirked and charged at him with his katana that was slightly stained with Hijikata's blood.

"Hijikata-san!" She yelled as she ran over and threw herself in between the two, her grip tight on her katana.

"Chizuru-sama!" Yukiko yelled as she tried to run over to help her mistress but was blocked by Katsura.

"Baka!" Hijikata exclaimed as he moved and pulled Chizuru to his body, his hands over hers as they both gripped her katana. Kazama stopped, his katana frozen in mid-air.

"Why do you stay with them? They are only mere humans." He asked.

"Because…Because I believe in them." Chizuru replied. Kazama lowered his katana and sheathed it.

"We are leaving." He said as he turned and began walking away, Katsura and Saigo shared a look before following him.

"I'll be back to kill you later!" Saigo shouted at Okita.

"Same to you!" Okita shouted back with a smirk on his face. Sannan adjusted his glasses and also began to leave; Koudou started to leave, but turned to face his daughter who was desperately trying to help the injured Hijikata whose wound was bleeding heavily.

"Chizuru, will you stay with the Bakumatsu even though they have a reputation of murderers?" Koudou asked his voice cold and his eyes harsh. Chizuru met her father's gaze; he couldn't help but think that the determined look in her eyes was similar to how Masako's had been. She stood up slowly and faced her father.

"Yes Otō-san, I will, in my opinion, there is no man worse than one who betrays his family and clan." She stated firmly. Koudou didn't say anything, just turned and walked away from his daughter. Chizuru couldn't help but feel her heart hurt as she watched her own father walk away with her sworn enemies, she collapsed to her knees.

"Chizuru-sama!" Yukiko exclaimed as she rushed to her mistress's side, kneeling down beside Chizuru and placing a hand on her shoulder. Chizuru suddenly threw herself at Yukiko and began sobbing into her chest; Yukiko got over her shock and began comforting the crying girl. Chizuru pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I should treat Hijikata-san's wounds." She said as she moved over to Hijikata and helped him up carefully, the other girls helped the other captains up as Yamazaki, Inoue and Shimada showed up to clean up the Rasetsu.

* * *

"Hold still." Chizuru instructed as she dipped the cloth into the bucket of water before gently cleaning Hijikata's wound, he winced slightly.

"You're an idiot for trying to go against an Oni." Chizuru muttered as she wrapped bandages around Hijikata's chest. Hijikata looked at her.

"I've beaten Rasetsu before; they can't be that different from Oni." He stated. Chizuru fixed her brown eyes on him, flames burning in them.

"Do not insult us by putting us on the same level as those _things_, they are weaker than us and are mindless, nothing but bloodsuckers." She hissed.

"I've never seen you this upset…." Hijikata stated. Chizuru blinked, her face tinged with pink.

"I…I apologize, my father….he brings this side out in me, my _Oni_ side as he calls it, the side that is ruthless and cold." She said as she turned around to wet the cloth again.

"So Sannan-san murdered your mother?" Chizuru froze, her grip tightening on the cloth. Hijikata felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-"Chizuru cut him off with a shake of her head and smiled at him.

"No, it's fine. He was the one who killed my mother and betrayed us to the New Government. You see, a year ago I came down with a rare disease that affects only Oni, I was very sick, I had a high fever and could barely breathe. My mother was desperate and began searching for doctors who would be able to cure me and….she found Sannan-san, who gave her a special medicine that cured me. My father was angry that she would go to a human doctor, especially a man, and accused her of cheating on him." Chizuru looked at Hijikata.

"My mother was very loyal, if anything my FATHER was the one who was cheating, I saw him with different women than my mother every so often." Chizuru said. Hijikata clenched his fists.

"Anyways my mother began to trust him, but she was unaware of him working with the New Government and eventually…he betrayed us and murdered my mother in cold blood." She said her eyes blank. She faintly heard the sound of rustling fabric and felt shock when Hijikata grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Her face warmed and her eyes widened.

"Chizuru…..I am sorry that Sannan-san did this to you and your family, if I had only seen his change in behavior sooner…." Chizuru smiled and shook her head.

"No Hijikata-san…..this is not your fault, please do not blame yourself…" Hijikata pulled her closer and Chizuru felt comfort in his arms.

_Hijikata-san….I feel so safe in your arms…S_he thought.

* * *

"Damn, Hijikata-san's smooth…." Harada whispered as he, Aya, Heisuke, Nanako, Okita and Yukiko were all pressed against the door that led to Hijikata's room; they had been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time.

"H-Hey Sano-san….should we really be eavesdropping? I mean, Hijikata-kun might kill us…." Heisuke stammered. Nanako sighed.

"And I thought you said you were a man…." Heisuke glared.

"H-H-Hey, have you SEEN Hijikata-kun when he's mad? He looks like…well, an Oni." Heisuke said. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"No offense."

"None taken." Yukiko replied. Suddenly, Heisuke felt his balance slip and the others watched in horror as he fell onto the sliding door and both crashed to the ground. Hijikata and Chizuru broke apart and Chizuru turned red while Hijikata's look turned to a dark and murderous one.

"H-Hey Hijikata-san…please don't mind us, we were just passing through…" Harada said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Chizuru glared at Aya and Nanako, who gulped.

"Were you guys…."

"…..spying on us…?" Hijikata finished, glaring. Okita and Yukiko quickly took off, leaving the others to deal with an angry Hijikata and Chizuru, to be honest, Chizuru seemed more scary, maybe because they had rarely seen her so angry….

"Now….as for you guys….." Chizuru said dangerously as she slowly stood and made her way over to the four.

THWACK!

"OW! Chizuru-chan!"

"You didn't need to be so violent!"

"Who knew Chizuru-chan could be so scary!"

"She's been hanging around Hijikata-kun too long!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

* * *

Yukiko sighed as she looked at Okita, who had his arms crossed behind his head and was leaning against a post on the porch.

"Should we have really abandoned the others when we were also at fault?" She inquired. Okita looked at her with a cocky grin, making her blush.

"Nah, they can handle it." Yukiko sighed as she stared up at the sky; a smile appeared on her face.

_Not all humans are so bad after all….._She thought as the voices of Chizuru and the others got louder.

"Hey now, don't get so mad Hijikata-kun, we were making sure Chizuru-CHAN was still pure!"

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

"Wait….Hijikata-san, were you trying to….?"

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT! HEISUKE, HARADA STOP PUTTING SUCH DIRTY THOUGHTS IN CHIZURU'S HEAD!"

"AH! RUN HEISUKE!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Yeah…..Hijikata was a BIT OOC at the end but oh well. I feel so bad though, always making poor Heisuke one of the people who gets in trouble for spying on Hijikata and Chizuru but Saito wouldn't dare go near the two, Harada and Okita value their lives too much (well, Okita is debatable *Okita appears* Okita: HEY! Me: Oh, you know it's true!) and Shinpachi isn't here (yet :3) so that leaves poor Heisuke.**

**Heisuke: *rubbing the bump on his head* I really, REALLY hate you Reika-chan…*glares***

**Me: *smiles innocently* Love you too!**

**Yukiko: *sweatdrop* Please leave a review, arigato! *bows***


	13. Chapter 13: The Wannabe Samurai Toru

**Hey guys, last time we finished off the encounter with Koudou, Sannan, Kazama, Katsura and Saigo and witnessed some romantic and funny moments! This chapter, we will be introduced to another character (this time a male) who will be Rina's love interest! I don't have anything else to say really…**

**Heisuke: For once….**

**Me: What was that? *glares* **

**Heisuke: *gulp* N-Nothing….**

**Harada: Reika-chan does not own us; she only owns the plot and her own characters like my lovely Aya-chan!**

**Aya: SINCE WHEN WAS I YOURS?!**

**Chizuru: *sweatdrop* Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Wannabe Samurai Toru

* * *

"Where did that little brat get to?" The young boy panted as he ran through the dark streets of Kyoto, he had silver hair tied in a short ponytail and light purple eyes. He wore a light blue hakamashita with a white hakama and straw sandals, and in his hand was a shinai. The sounds of footsteps followed him and he turned into an alley, he cursed lightly as he hit a dead end and turned to face three ronin, his wooden sword pointed. The leader laughed.

"Now listen here you brat, if you think we're going to let you get away with stealing from us-"The leader was cut off by the scream of one of his men. He turned as his eyes widened as he saw a white-haired, red-eyed man slash the man who had screamed.

"W-W-What the hell is that thing?" The other man stammered as he and the leader drew their katanas.

"Forget about the brat; let's deal with this….creature first." The leader said as he charged, only to be immediately cut down by the white-haired man. The other man was now shaking as he let out a yell and charged, only to also be cut down instantly. The man focused its attention on the young boy, who gulped and began shaking as it approached.

"Blood…give me your blood….!" It screeched as it charged. The boy shut his eyes, waiting for the impact only to instead hear a screech. He opened his eyes to see his attacker lying on the ground, blood pouring out from a wound in its chest and a violet-haired man standing before him. He blinked.

"Saito-san!" Saito turned and his eyes widened as he saw Reina heading towards him, her dark blue hair was in a side braid, tied with a white bow, and she wore a light blue flower print kimono with a white obi, her blue fan rested in her obi.

"Reina, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" He hissed. Reina smiled.

"I sensed the Rasetsu and came to help, though it seems you didn't need it…" She trailed off as she noticed the young boy. She smiled and bent down to his level, he took a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said. The boy frowned.

"What's your name?" Reina asked. The boy harrumphed and looked away, but complied after Saito glared at him.

"Toru Mori." He replied. Saito walked over and Toru backed up.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He stammered. With one simple move, Saito grabbed Toru and hoisted him over his shoulder. Toru began to kick and punch.

"Saito-san, what are you doing?" Reina asked.

"This boy witnessed the Rasetsu, so I have to bring him back to the vice-commander." He said as he began walking, Reina blinked before following him.

"What about the body?" She asked.

"I'll send Heisuke and Harada to take care of it." He replied as the two left the alley, the young boy still resisting.

* * *

"So this boy witnessed the Rasetsu kill some ronin?" Hijikata asked as he narrowed his eyes at Toru, who shrinked away from his scary gaze.

"Hijikata-kun, you're scaring him." Okita said with a smirk as he poked his head in. Hijikata glared at him over his shoulder.

"Okita!" He exclaimed. Okita let out a laugh as he left, sliding the door shut behind him. The door slid open to reveal Chizuru wearing a light pink kimono with a white obi, her hair was tied back in a pink bow and she carried a tray with three cups of tea.

"I heard we had a guest so I decided to make some tea." She said as she handed Hijikata his tea, then Saito and finally Toru. She gave him a smile and he took it, mumbling a thank you.

"Thank you Chizuru." Hijikata said as he smiled at her. She blushed and Toru was shocked, the man who had been so scary to him was now smiling at this Chizuru woman with a gentle smile.

_Could this woman possibly be his lover…?_ He knew of Hijikata Toshizo, the Demon Commander of the Bakumatsu who struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. He also knew that many women considered him attractive but there had never been anything said of him having a lover…though he might hide it due to the fact she may be attacked by his enemies. Still….

"It was nothing Hijikata-san. What's your name?" She asked as she redirected her gaze towards him. He glared at her, but stopped when he saw Hijikata sending him an even scarier glare.

"Toru Mori." He reluctantly replied. Chizuru smiled.

"That's a nice name, I'm Chizuru Yukimura." She turned to Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san…you're not going to kill him for what he saw are you?" She asked worriedly. Toru's eyes widened, no he couldn't be killed…!

"Please! I won't breathe a word of what I saw!" He exclaimed as he bowed. Hijikata frowned.

"I can't ignore what you saw, but your parents must be worried."

"I have no parents, my father died from war and my mother was murdered." Saito, Hijikata and Chizuru looked at him in shock.

"Hijikata-san, the poor thing has nowhere to go…can't we let him stay here?" Chizuru asked. Hijikata sighed.

"We can't just let him stay here and he's too young to be a soldier."

"What if he became my page?" Saito asked. Chizuru, Hijikata and especially Toru looked at him in shock.

"Are you certain Saito?" Hijikata asked. Saito nodded.

"Since I am the one who found him, I shall take full responsibility for him if he will accept this opportunity." He replied. Toru bowed.

"I am in your debt." He said.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. This young man is Saito Hajime, the man who was in here earlier was Okita Souji, and you've already met Chizuru." Hijikata said.

"And this is Hijikata Toshizo, he may seem scary but he has a good heart." Chizuru said. Hijikata looked at her with irritation, though his face was slightly red. She laughed at his face.

"In any case Mori-san, from this day forth you will obey Saito's orders and will train with him every day. Do I make myself clear?" Hijikata asked, his eyes piercing Toru's. Toru bowed.

"Yes Hijikata-san." He replied.

"Good, Saito will show you to your room." Saito nodded and stood up, Toru followed him as they exited the room and slid the door shut. Chizuru had a sad expression.

"This war…has affected even him…" She whispered. Hijikata grasped her hand in his, causing her to look at him, a blush decorating her cheeks.

"This war has claimed many lives and torn many families apart." He said with a sad expression. She nodded.

"Yes, it has." She agreed as she leaned her head on Hijikata's shoulder, causing him to look down at her in shock, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Chizuru…are you ill again?" He asked with worry in his voice. She shook her head.

"No…just tired…" She replied. He frowned.

"Are you certain?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes…" She whispered as her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep. Hijikata gave a gentle smile as he moved carefully so to not wake her and laid her down on his futon, he then moved to his desk and picked up his brush, looking over his paperwork.

* * *

Toru yawned as his eyes opened slowly, he sat up and blinked as he looked around the unfamiliar room, realization dawned on him as the events of last night came back.

"That's right…I'm at Bakumatsu Headquarters…" He muttered as he stood up and changed into the attire he had worn yesterday, tying his hair up in a short ponytail and tying his obi around his waist. He slid the door open slowly and glanced both ways before stepping out.

"Look out!" Rina yelled as Toru turned only to get knocked down. He groaned as Rina got off of him, he blinked.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she bowed.

"Who…are you?" Toru asked.

"I'm Rina, Rina Suzuki and…who are you?" Rina asked.

"I am Toru Mori, why is a little girl like you here?" He replied. She glared.

"I'll have you know, I am NOT a little kid!" Rina exclaimed. Toru smirked.

"Oh really? You seem pretty little to me." Rina glared.

"Why you…!"

"Hey Rina, what's wrong with-oh, is this Saito's new page?" Heisuke asked as he appeared with Harada. Toru frowned.

"Yes, I am Toru Mori." He said as he bowed. Heisuke grinned.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Heisuke Toudou and this here is Harada Sanosuke. We're known as the Baka Duo!" He exclaimed. Toru sweatdropped, what had he gotten himself into…?

"Heisuke-kun what…oh, so this is our new guest?" Nanako said as she and Reina came over with Yukiko and Aya. Toru nodded and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Toru-kun, I'm Aya Abe, this is Yukiko Hayashi and Nanako and Reina Kimura." Aya said with a smile. Suddenly, Saito came over, a cold look on his face.

"Mori-san." He said. Toru gulped as he looked at him.

"Yes Saito-sensei?" He asked.

"You should've been in the garden for training, let's go." Saito replied as he grabbed Toru by his shirt collar and dragged him off, Toru flailing his arms. The others sweatdropped.

"Man…how long do you think the kid will last?" Harada asked.

"I give him…two weeks."

"Heisuke, you are cold-hearted…"

"You're one to talk Nanako-chan."

THWACK!

"Ow!"

"Not again…"

* * *

**So…what do you think? A young boy has now become involved with the Bakumatsu! Who will I introduce next? How will Toru's training go?**

**Toru: Man…Saito-sensei is a hard trainer…**

**Me: I know…just ask Ryunosuke-kun….**

**Saito: *glare***

**Me: EEP! *hides behind Reina***

**Nanako: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of an Old Friend

**Last time on HLS, Toru Mori, a young boy who lost his parents due to the war was taken in as Saito's page. In this chapter, an old friend returns. Oh and here are the ages of the girls and Toru minus Chizuru (I made a few minor mistakes when I described them and I apologize, I'll go back and change them when I get the chance):**

**Rina: Twelve  
**

**Yukiko: Twenty**

**Aya: Twenty-two**

**Reina: Nineteen**

**Nanako: Eighteen**

**Toru: Thirteen**

**So yeah…. there's not much else more for me to say really…**

**Harada: Wow that's twice you don't have much to say…Kami must have finally heard our prayers…**

**Me: EXCUSE ME?**

**Hijikata: *sigh* Reika does not own us, we are purely tools for her to manipulate….*glares at me***

**Me: Love ya too! *smiles brightly***

**Chizuru: *laughs nervously* Please review!**

Chapter 14: Return of an Old Friend

* * *

"Adjust your grip and footing." Saito said as he walked over to Toru. Toru nodded and adjusted the grip on his shinai.

"Like this?" He asked. Saito nodded and patted his right leg, forcing his foot to slide backwards. Reina smiled as she looked over the laundry at Saito and Toru. Aya smirked; her hair was tied in a bun with a red stone flower ornamental hair pin and wore a red blossom kimono with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Reina wore her dark blue hair in a high ponytail with a navy blue bow and wore a dark blue kimono with a purple obi.

"You see something you like Reina-chan?" Aya asked in a teasing tone. Reina turned a faint pink.

"N-No, I was just thinking how Saito-san is a good teacher…" She stammered. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…sure you weren't admiring something else?"

"Aya-chan, if I recall, weren't you watching Harada-san practice?" Aya turned bright red in both embarrassment and anger.

"No! I was simply pondering over how someone who is as idiotic as he is so skilled with a spear." She stated stubbornly. A familiar voice spoke from behind Aya, causing her to jump.

"Oh, so you think I'm skilled Aya-chan?" Aya turned even redder as Harada smirked at her.

"Skills don't count for your personality." She replied. Harada placed a hand over his heart, a fake pained expression crossing his face.

"Ow, that hurt Aya-chan!" He teased. Aya glared, raising her fist as her vein popped.

"You're asking for it….!" Harada raised his hands in surrender.

"Wow Sano-kun, didn't think you'd be with so many women!" A male voice said with a booming laugh. Harada froze as he turned to face the gate, Saito stopped as well. A man with short, spiky brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a green and black Western outfit stood at the gates, a grin on his face.

"Shinpachi….?" Harada asked as he stepped down from the porch. The man called Shinpachi grinned.

"The one and only." Harada walked over and pulled Shinpachi into a man-hug. Saito smiled.

"I didn't think I'd see you again…" Harada said as the two pulled away. Shinpachi grinned.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Now mind telling me who those two lovely ladies are?" He asked as he looked at Reina and Aya.

"I'm Aya Abe and this is Reina Kimura. It's nice to meet you." Aya said as she bowed along with Reina.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Shinpachi Nagakura." Shinpachi said.

"How do you know Harada-san and Saito-san?" Reina asked.

"I used to be the 2nd Unit Captain but I left due to…certain reasons." He explained.

"Shinpatsu!" Heisuke exclaimed as he came running over with Nanako, who wore a white hakamashita with a navy blue hakama. Shinpachi grinned.

"Heisuke! Long-time no see!" He exclaimed as he and Heisuke high-fived.

"Heisuke-kun, you know this man?" Nanako asked. Heisuke nodded.

"This is Shinpachi Nagakura; he used to be the 2nd Unit Captain of the Shinsengumi." He said.

"Nice to meet you Shinpachi-san, I'm Nanako Kimura." Nanako said as she bowed. Shinpachi blinked.

"Are you and Reina-chan related?" He asked. Reina nodded.

"She's my younger sister." She replied. At that point, Okita and Yukiko walked over, Yukiko wore her hair tied back with a navy blue bow and was dressed in a light blue kimono with a white obi tied around her waist. Okita smiled.

"Shinpachi!" He exclaimed as Shinpachi turned around.

"Souji! Who is this lovely lady?" He asked as he looked at Yukiko. She bowed.

"Yukiko, Yukiko Hayashi." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Shinpachi said.

"Shinpachi, it's been too long." Hijikata said as he walked over with Chizuru, who wore her hair in a side braid with a pink bow and wore a pink and white kimono with a cherry tree design. Shinpachi blinked.

"Wow Hijikata-san, never thought I'd see you with such a cute girl!" Chizuru turned pink as did Hijikata.

"Shinpachi….." Hijikata warned as his eyebrow twitched.

"Ha ha, you haven't changed a bit Hijikata-san." Shinpachi said with a laugh. Hijikata sighed

"Chizuru, this is Shinpachi Nagakura. Shinpachi, this is Chizuru Yukimura." Shinpachi's eyes widened.

"Eh, as in…..Koudou Yukimura's daughter?" He asked. Chizuru gave a sad smile.

"Unfortunately." She replied.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Shinpatsu, now the Baka Trio is back to its full strength!" Heisuke exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh god…two of you is bad enough…" Aya moaned. Harada grinned as he walked over; he placed his hand on her chin, causing her to turn bright red. He began moving closer to her as Aya turned redder.

"EEK! YOU HENTAI!"

SLAP!

"OW!" Harada exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek, a red-faced Aya was covering her mouth with her left hand; her right hand was in a position that indicated she had slapped Harada. The others sweatdropped.

"He never learns…." Nanako said with a sigh. Rina arrived, her hair fell to her shoulders and she wore a green kimono with a yellow obi, a cherry blossom flower in her hair. She blinked at the scene as Toru walked over.

"Did Harada-nii-chan tried to do something to Aya-nee-chan…?" Toru sighed.

"That's one way to put it…." Okita glanced over at Toru and Rina and smirked.

"Toru-kun, are you putting the moves on Rina-chan?" Rina and Toru both turned red, Rina in embarrassment and Toru in anger.

"S-Shut up Okita-san! What about you and Yuki-chan?" Yukiko turned red while Okita grinned.

"That's different, we're adults. You two are kids and are therefore innocent." He replied. Chizuru laughed nervously.

"Well it's almost time for dinner, Shinpachi-san will you be staying?" She asked. Shinpachi grinned.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Hey Shinpachi! Give me back my fish!" Heisuke yelled as Shinpachi snatched his fish with his chopsticks. Aya and Nanako sighed as they ate their food, Rina was giggling while Yukiko and Reina remained quiet. Chizuru sat next to Hijikata and laughed nervously.

"Was it…always like this with Shinpachi-san?" She asked. Hijikata sighed.

"Yes, these three weren't called the Baka Trio for nothing…." She smiled.

"Still, Heisuke and Harada-san seem happy to see him…and so do you Hijikata-san." Hijikata smiled.

"It's like a part of our past came back, when Shinpachi-san left Heisuke and Harada…they were rather quiet, it felt like a part of the Shinsengumi had left." Chizuru smiled softly as she looked down at her food. This atmosphere…it reminded her of the parties her father and mother would throw, relatives and good friends sitting around, eating, drinking, laughing.

_I miss those times…I miss Ok__ā__-san, Kaoru and even Ot__ō__-san's old personality…. _

She thought as she ate, Hijikata looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Chizuru?" He asked in a whisper. She placed her food down and looked at him.

"Yes…it's just…this reminds me of back home." She replied. Hijikata slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she blushed lightly before resting her head on his shoulder. Okita looked over and smirked, elbowing Saito. Saito looked and gave a small smile: since Chizuru came; his commander seemed…more relaxed. It was obvious to everyone in the Bakumatsu that Hijikata held affection for Chizuru, and Chizuru held affection for Hijikata, but it seemed the only two who didn't know were Hijikata and Chizuru. Harada glanced over and smirked.

"Hijikata didn't know you were so smooth." Hijikata glared, his cheeks a light pink while Chizuru blushed a deep red.

"Chizuru-sama, you look tired." Yukiko pointed out with a worried tone.

"I am a bit…" Hijikata stood up and held out his hand.

"I'll escort you to your room, you need to rest." Chizuru took his hand and he pulled her up, the two headed to the door and Hijikata slid it open, Aya smirked when she noticed Hijikata and Chizuru's hands entwined as the two exited, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Man…Hijikata's fallen hard for Chizuru-chan." Shinpachi stated. Aya sighed.

"Yes, now if only the two weren't so stubborn in admitting it." She grumbled.

"Chizuru-sama, although she doesn't look like it, is very dense when it comes to love." Yukiko explained.

"Yuki-chan, why do you address Chizuru-chan as Chizuru-sama?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because I was Chizuru-sama's personal maid before she came here." Yukiko answered.

"Ah…well, I bet three ryo that Hijikata-san confesses to Chizuru-chan in a month." Shinpachi proclaimed.

"I bet four." Okita said.

"Five." Saito replied.

"You're actually betting?" Harada asked. Saito nodded.

"Well, I'm betting six."

"Seven!" Heisuke stated.

"You guys are putting a lot of pressure on poor Hijikata-sama…but I'll bet eight." Yukiko said as she sipped her tea. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"You and your switching personality…I bet nine."

"Ten." Reina and Nanako said in unison.

"Can we bet?" Rina and Toru asked.

"No, you two are too young." Toru and Rina glared at Harada.

"You do realize that if Hijikata finds out about our bet, he'll kill you guys right?" Aya pointed out. Heisuke, Harada and Shinpachi paled.

"Thanks a lot!"

* * *

Hijikata and Chizuru walked down the porch, the cool wind blew against Chizuru's skin, tickling it. They came to a stop in front of the girls' room. The two looked down and turned red when they saw their hands touching, they quickly retracted their hands.

"Thank you…" Chizuru said her face still red. Hijikata nodded.

"No problem…good night…" He said as he began to walk towards his room.

"Wait Hijikata-san!" Hijikata turned. Chizuru pushed her index fingers together nervously.

"Um…I don't know why but I have a bad feeling…so…could…I…stay…with you….?" She asked slowly. Hijikata's eyes widened.

"In…my room….?" She nodded her face red. The two went silent until Hijikata coughed his face slightly red.

"S-Sure…" Chizuru headed into her room to grab her clothes, medical stuff and katana before following Hijikata to his room, he slid the door open and the two walked in, the room was bare except for a desk stacked with papers, a futon, a lamp and a screen door. Chizuru headed behind the screen door to change into her night kimono while Hijikata sat down at his desk and looked over his paperwork. She stepped out and laid down on the futon, she looked at Hijikata.

"You work too much…." Hijikata looked at her.

"I can't just relax."

"I know, but you need to take care of yourself, you barely sleep or eat sometimes…." She trailed off as her eyes slid shut. Hijikata placed his brush down and sighed, he changed into his night kimono and undid his ponytail, and he lay down carefully beside Chizuru after blowing out his lamp. He felt shock as Chizuru moved closer to him.

_Chizuru…_He thought as his eyes slid shut, his arms reaching up to pull Chizuru closer to him.

* * *

**Oh god, I turned red writing the last part. So Chizuru and Hijikata ended up sharing a futon, in my opinion, that isn't bad as I feel he wouldn't try anything on her, unlike a certain Oni I know…. *glares at Kazama*.**

**Hijikata: You…! **

**Chizuru: *bright red***

**Me: Oh come on, it's cute!**

**Saito: Review please. *bows***


	15. Chapter 15: Plot Thickens

**Alright guys, here is Chapter 15 of HLS! Last time we reunited with Shinpachi and witnessed some scenes between Aya and Harada and Toru and Rina as well as Hijikata and Chizuru! This chapter MAY be a bit slow due to homework and also my principal died last Monday so…I may have some trouble writing due to that. But I promise I will try my best to upload this before next week. **

**Chizuru: Reika-chan claims no ownership of us. **

**Aya: Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Plot Thickens

* * *

Chizuru sighed as she shook the sheet out, it was a beautiful sunny day out, the Bakumatsu were out patrolling, Toru was training in the yard with Rina, Reina and Yukiko were helping her with laundry while Nanako and Aya were busy getting lunch ready.

_I still can't help but think of last night…_Chizuru thought with a light blush. Thankfully, none of the Bakumatsu captains found out about it but the girls did (mainly due to Reina's ability to read her mind) and she had sworn the girls to secrecy. She knew Hijikata would be teased relentlessly if they found out she had stayed in his room and he, and she also, didn't want that.

"Meow!" Chizuru blinked as she looked over to see a small black kitten standing on the porch. She smiled as she walked over and picked the small feline up, it let out a purr as it snuggled against her.

"Ah…such a cute kitty!" Rina exclaimed as she ran over. Chizuru knelt down and showed her the small kitten.

"Can we keep it?" Rina asked. Chizuru sighed.

"I'm not sure if the Bakumatsu would be open to having a pet Rina-chan." Reina said as she walked over. Reina had her hair tied up in a ponytail bun and wore an elegant blue kimono with a pink obi wrapped around her waist, Chizuru wore a lilac kimono with floral designs and a dark purple obi, her hair was tied in a side ponytail with a purple bow while Rina had her hair in a low ponytail tied with a green bow and wore a green jinbei.

"Oh…." Rina said with a sad look.

"But maybe if Chizuru-sama asked Hijikata-sama, he would agree." Yukiko said. Yukiko wore her hair in a side braid with a white kimono and a dark blue obi. Chizuru turned red.

"W-Why would he agree if I asked him?" She stammered.

"That may be because he seems to agree to things more if you ask him." Reina explained. Chizuru turned redder.

"That's not true…." She mumbled.

"It is actually true; he seems to agree to things he wouldn't normally agree to when you ask him." Yukiko said. Chizuru's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red.

"T-That…." She stammered. A male voice spoke.

"Excuse me." The four girls and boy turned to the man. He had short light brown hair, green eyes and wore a brown Western outfit with a green handkerchief and white gloves. He bowed.

"Pardon me, but is this the temporary Bakumatsu headquarters?" Yukiko looked at him suspiciously.

"And if it is…?" She questioned.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Ootori Keisuke, I was sent by the Old Bakufu army to assist the Bakumatsu in fighting the New Government." The man said as he removed his right glove and held out his hand. The girls and boy blinked as they stared at the hand.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Hijikata asked as he narrowed his eyes at the strange man in the yard. He walked over and moved in front of Chizuru.

"Ah Hijikata-san. This is Ootori Keisuke, he was sent by the Old Bakufu army to assist you in fighting the New Government." Chizuru explained. Hijikata glanced at her and then focused his gaze back on Ootori.

"I see…well, we should head to the meeting room then. Please follow me." He said. Ootori bowed and followed Hijikata to the meeting room.

* * *

"Here you go." Chizuru said as she walked into the meeting room with two cups of tea on a tray. She handed a cup of tea to Hijikata then Ootori.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Chizuru, Chizuru Yukimura." She replied. Ootori's eyes widened.

"Yukimura as in Koudou Yukimura?!" He exclaimed. Chizuru gave a sad smile.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, that man is my father." She said.

"I see…." Ootori stated as he sipped his tea. Chizuru sighed softly, lately when she told people she was Koudou Yukimura's daughter they would look at her weird….

"In any case, how exactly do you plan to help us?" Hijikata asked as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well first off, we will move you to a new headquarters in Hakodate. I also would like you to become the Vice-Commissioner of the Old Bakufu Army." Hijikata blinked.

"I see…very well, I accept. We'll move out tomorrow." He said. Ootori stood and bowed.

"I will see you again tomorrow then, goodbye." Ootori said as he exited the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"So we're going to Hakodate tomorrow?" Chizuru asked. Hijikata sighed.

"I…I don't want you and the other girls to come with us." Chizuru's eyes widened.

"No, I'm coming Hijikata-san, I want justice for my mother's death." She stated firmly.

_And I want to stay by your side…_She said silently. Hijikata sighed; Chizuru certainly was an Edo woman, even if she wasn't born there.

"Chizuru…."

"Don't….I understand if you think I'm a burden-"

"Now hold on a minute…!"

"Or maybe it's because I'm an Oni, you think I'll betray you so-"Hijikata stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"Stop it! I don't think any of those things, it's just…I don't want anything to happen to you." Chizuru felt her face heat; her eyes slid shut as Hijikata wrapped his arms around her tighter. The two pulled apart slightly, Hijikata's arms still around her, and Chizuru looked up at Hijikata slowly, the two slowly moved closer to each other.

"Meow!" The two jumped apart as the kitten jumped into Hijikata's arms.

"Ah…we found that kitten outside and…Rina wants to keep it but I understand if we can't." Chizuru explained. Hijikata scratched the kitten behind its ears and it let out a purr.

"We can keep it…it might be good to have a pet around." Chizuru smiled as the kitten let out a meow.

"What should we call it?" She asked.

"Let's see…it appears to be a boy." Hijikata said.

"How about..." Chizuru trailed off as it jumped out of Hijikata's arms and went to play with a feather lying around.

"I know…how about Hane?" Hijikata asked. Chizuru smiled as the newly-named Hane jumped into her arms.

"I like it….do you Hane?" Hane purred. Chizuru walked over to Hijikata with Hane in her arms, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Hijikata's cheek, Hijikata's eyes widened as his face turned red.

"Arigato Hijikata-san." She whispered as she left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Hijikata touched the cheek, smiling slightly.

_Chizuru…_

* * *

**So much HijikataxChizuru goodness! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hijikata: I hate you right now…**

**Me: Love you too! *smiles***

**Chizuru: *sweatdrop* P-Please review everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of Hakodate

**This is the sixteenth chapter of Hakuouki: The Last Samurai! I'm getting so close to the twentieth chapter! Last time a man named Ootori came by and asked the Bakumatsu to move to Hakodate, Chizuru and Hijikata shared a romantic moment and the Bakumatsu gained a mascot named Hane. I do not own Hakuouki and enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Battle of Hakodate

* * *

Chizuru yawned as she slid open the door to her bedroom, after moving to the new headquarters the girls were able to get their own rooms though both Rina and Hane preferred to stay with Chizuru. She currently wore her hair swept to one side, her outfit a white kimono with a pink haori. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sleeping girl and cat; she shut the door quietly and made her way down the hallway.

"Morning Chizuru-chan…." A tired voice called out. Chizuru smiled as she saw Aya come out of her room, just as tired as Chizuru was. Aya also wore a white kimono, but her haori was red.

"Morning Aya-chan, did you just get out of bed?" Chizuru asked. Aya nodded.

"Yeah…."

"Wow Aya-chan, you look like a mess!" Harada commented as he walked over with a grin. Aya turned, her eyes blazing as she raised her fist.

THWACK!

"Ow!" Harada hollered as he clutched his head. Aya's veins popped.

"Telling a lady she looks like a mess is the wrong thing to do Harada-san!"

"I didn't tell Chizuru she looked like a mess, and there's no other lady here."

"EXCUSE ME?" Chizuru quickly walked past the two, not wanting to get caught in their argument. She caught sight of Yukiko and made sure to warn her. Yukiko sighed.

"Those two never stop…." She commented. Chizuru laughed and continued on her way to the kitchen. She made two cups of tea, knowing Hijikata was probably in a meeting with Ootori, and placed them on a tray, making her way to the meeting room. She walked past the garden, but stopped and looked at the garden as she sensed a familiar presence.

_Is someone here…? _She thought with a frown. Shrugging it off as her imagination, Chizuru continued walking, unaware of the shadow watching her from the protection of the trees.

* * *

Hijikata sat at his desk while Ootori sat on his sofa, the two discussing battle plans when someone knocked on the door.

"Hijikata-san?" The familiar voice of Chizuru called. Hijikata gave a small smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ootori who smirked.

"Come in." Chizuru opened the door, a tray with cups of tea in her hands. She walked over and handed a cup to Hijikata and then Ootori.

"Thank you Chizuru." Chizuru smiled.

"No problem Hijikata-san." She said. The door slammed open, revealing a panting soldier. Hijikata frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, his soft tone replaced by a more commanding one.

"I apologize Hijikata-san but…..the New Government Army's ships are approaching the bay!" Hijikata's eyes widened as he stood. He ran to the door and looked at the soldier.

"Very well, inform the troops." The soldier bowed.

"Of course sir!" He replied before hustling out.

"Hijikata-san…." Hijikata glanced at Chizuru, who was clutching her haori tightly.

"Please….come back safely to us…." _To me_ she added silently. Hijikata moved over and pulled her close, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead causing her to look up, shocked and red-faced.

"I promise I will return." He whispered before running out. Chizuru smiled.

"Hijikata-san….please return…." She whispered as she walked over to the window. Yukiko walked in.

"Chizuru-sama….." Yukiko said. Chizuru didn't answer, just stared out the window.

"Chizuru-onee-chan, are you ok?" Rina asked as she walked in, her brown hair was tied in a short ponytail and she wore her green jinbei with a yellow obi and straw sandals. Chizuru blinked as she faced Rina, who had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine….don't worry." She said with a small smile.

"You know Hijikata-sama won't die so easily….he will return to you." Chizuru blushed.

"Rina-chan why don't you go see if Toru will play with you?" Rina nodded and ran out of the room. Yukiko sighed.

"Chizuru-sama….you love Hijikata-sama don't you?" Chizuru turned redder.

"I-I…I honestly don't know what I feel for him…." She admitted as she glanced out the window.

"If you ask me, it's obvious you love him." Aya said as she walked in with the rest of the girls minus Rina. Chizuru sighed.

"I must admit, it is quite obvious you and Hijikata-san hold affection for each other." Reina said.

"You guys…." Chizuru said. Suddenly, a scream made the girls freeze.

"RINA!"

* * *

Hijikata slashed a soldier, panting heavily. The Bakumatsu wasn't outnumbered, but the New Government had the upper-hand with their advanced weaponry. Saito and Okita were back-to-back as were Heisuke and Harada. Harada blocked a soldier's attack with his spear before pushing him back and stabbing him in the chest. The soldier fell down and Harada twirled his spear.

"Damn it…we have the numbers, but they have the upper-hand with their advanced weaponry….." Harada cursed. Heisuke nodded as he stabbed a soldier in the chest.

"At this rate, we won't be able to fend them off for long!" He added as he deflected another attack. Gunfire sounded as Hijikata felt a sharp pain in his lower left abdomen; he glanced down to see blood pouring out of his gunshot wound and he winced.

"Hijikata-san!" Saito yelled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He called as he stabbed another soldier in the chest. He panted; his wound was already dragging him down.

"I thought the great Hijikata Toshizo could handle a little gunshot wound." Katsura said as he walked over. Hijikata narrowed his eyes as did Katsura; the two stared at each other as Katsura drew his sword.

"I can still fight you…!" He growled as he charged at Katsura. The two clashed swords and Hijikata pushed himself backwards, wincing in pain.

"It seems even with a gunshot wound you can fight me….." Katsura panted. Hijikata narrowed his eyes and got ready to charge, when he heard a familiar scream.

"CHIZURU!"

* * *

**Gomennasai, I apologize for not updating but things happened and yeah….please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Surpise Rescue!

**Last time, the Bakumatsu arrived at their headquarters, they immediately went off to battle and the girls were attacked…I have nothing else to say.**

**Aya: You haven't had much to say for a while now….**

**Me: Eh…**

**Chizuru: Reika doesn't own us!**

**Yukiko: Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Surprise Rescue!

* * *

"Chizuru-onee-chan!" Rina screamed as Chizuru fell to the ground, she had a large wound on her chest that was bleeding heavily. Yukiko rushed over and pressed a cloth to the wound as Chizuru sat up. Chizuru looked forward, her eyes on the shadowy figure approaching the girls.

"Chizuru-sama, can you stand?" Yukiko asked. Chizuru shook her head.

"No…." She replied weakly. The shadowy figure's eyes glowed red as it approached. Chizuru gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain she felt as she stood up. She drew her katana and pointed it in front of her.

"Chizuru, don't! You can't fight in your condition!" Aya screamed as she and Reina stood back-to-back. Chizuru shook her head.

"I won't go down without a fight!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and the figure was shot, it let out a howl of pain as it crumbled to the ground, blood seeping out of its wound. Chizuru's eyes widened as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her into someone's chest, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Baka, who told you to die….?" Chizuru looked up slowly to see Hijikata holding her tightly.

"Hijikata-san…." She whispered. Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the figure lying in a pool of blood; he hadn't had time to attack the figure so…who had saved Chizuru?

"Eh, should've known it was the New Government Army doing this…." Chizuru and Yukiko blinked as two figures came into view, one a man with long wavy purple hair in a ponytail and violet eyes carrying a gun and the other a red-haired man with light blue eyes.

"Shiranui-san? Amagiri?" Yukiko exclaimed as the other Bakumatsu captains joined them. The purple-haired man blinked.

"Yukiko-chan? Chizuru-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's what we should be asking you Shiranui-san." Chizuru replied. Amagiri bowed.

"It's nice to see you again Chizuru-sama." He said. Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"You know them Chizuru?" Amagiri and Shiranui blinked as they noticed the scene before them, this man was holding Chizuru and addressing her without formalities, yet he was human…when had Chizuru been so comfortable around humans?

"Yes these are Shiranui Kyo and Amagiri Kyuujyu; they both hail from the West Oni Clan." Chizuru replied. Hijikata narrowed his eyes.

"Then are they under the command of Kazama?" He asked. Shiranui shook his head.

"Used to, but after he sided with the New Government he was pretty much banished from the clan and we were no longer under his command, instead choosing to wander." He replied. The girls gasped.

"But wasn't Kazama-san the future head of the clan?" Aya exclaimed. Amagiri nodded.

"Yes but now that right has gone to his younger brother." Chizuru couldn't help but smile at this news, Kazama's younger brother Ichiro was more polite than his elder brother and didn't wish to pursue her, instead he was engaged to an Oni noble named Sakuya Hinomoto who was his childhood friend and love.

"That's good; at least Ichiro-kun won't pursue Chizuru-sama." Yukiko said. Aya smirked when she saw Hijikata was still holding onto Chizuru.

"Hijikata-san, are you going to keep holding Chizuru-chan's waist or what?" Hijikata and Chizuru blinked when they noticed Hijikata's arms were still wrapped around Chizuru's waist, they both turned bright red as Hijikata released his grip quickly and the two separated.

"G-Gomennasai…" Hijikata stammered as he coughed. Chizuru shook her head, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"I-It's fine…." Aya rolled her eyes at the scene, why were these two so damn dense?

"In any case, you still haven't answered why you guys are here." Harada said. Amagiri bowed.

"I apologize, we were informed by Ichiro-dono that Chizuru-sama and Yukiko-san were staying with the Bakumatsu and he requested we make sure they were being taken care of." He explained. Shiranui smirked.

"It appears we don't have to worry about you though Chizuru-chan." Chizuru flushed red as she glared at Shiranui; she opened her mouth to yell when she suddenly felt dizzy, she began to waver.

"Chizuru-sama!" Yukiko exclaimed in horror as her mistress collapsed, thankfully Hijikata managed to catch her before she hit the ground. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood on her chest.

"Hijikata-sama, we need to get inside so we can clean her wound and yours." Yukiko said. Hijikata glanced down at his wound before nodding and following the group as they headed into the headquarters.

* * *

"How is she?" Hijikata asked as Yukiko, Aya and Reina exited Chizuru's room; his chest wound was now bandaged up thanks to Yamazaki who had quickly left for patrolling. Hijikata froze when he saw the blood on their kimonos.

"Don't worry, she didn't bleed out too badly and we managed to stop the blood from flowing out completely and wrap her wound, she'll be fine as long as she rests and doesn't move." Reina said. Aya snorted.

"That's easier said than done…perhaps we should stick Hijikata-san in her room to keep an eye on her." Aya mused. Hijikata flushed at the suggestion before glaring at Aya who harrumphed.

"Oh don't go giving me that look; you're the only one she'll listen to." Aya said as she placed her hand on her hip. Hijikata sighed.

"Very well, I shall stay with Chizuru to make sure she rests." He said as he slid open the door before heading in and sliding the door shut behind him.

"So exactly how long have Chizuru-chan and Hijikata-san been lovers?" Shiranui asked as he looked at Yukiko. Aya sighed.

"They're not together, at least not yet. They're in denial about having feelings for each other." Aya replied.

"I must admit, Chizuru-sama never struck me as the type to fall in love with a human." Amagiri said. Okita nodded as he put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Hijikata-kun falling for Chizuru-chan came as a shock to me too; I never really thought he'd fall for a girl as hard as he fell for her." Okita stated. Yukiko nodded.

"The fact that Hijikata-sama managed to get Chizuru-sama to trust him so easily is shocking, she's never been trusting of humans and Sannen-san's betrayal didn't help her in that regard, but she managed to let him in easily…I think she may have truly found her happiness…" Yukiko said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Aya agreed.

* * *

Hijikata froze when he saw the bandages on Chizuru's chest, there was evidence of dried blood on them but she otherwise looked fine. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly, wincing in pain.

"You shouldn't move as you are to rest until your wound heals." Hijikata scolded as he walked over and knelt beside her futon. Chizuru frowned.

"I don't like being useless." She protested. Hijikata grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"You are not useless! You have helped us greatly with your medical expertise and are a valued member of our team; therefore you are to rest until further notice." Hijikata stated firmly. Chizuru nodded slowly, her breathing was slow as she and Hijikata stared into each other's eyes, purple orbs meeting brown. Hijikata suddenly began to move towards her slowly, Chizuru's eyes slowly slid shut as she felt Hijikata's breath on her lips.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Aya's scream caused Chizuru's eyes to fly open as Hijikata released her chin and sighed.

"I better go make sure Aya doesn't murder Harada." He said as he slid the door open and exited. Chizuru pulled her covers up to her mouth, her face burning red. Why did Hijikata always make her feel like that? She recognized the feelings she felt towards him as love, but did he truly love her? True, it appeared he had tried to kiss her before but was she simply misreading his actions?

_Being in love sucks! _Chizuru thought with a groan as she fell back onto her pillow, her brown eyes closing as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Poor Chizuru, if only Hijikata-san wasn't so stubborn…! Anyways, Shiranui and Amagiri make an appearance and Hijikata and Chizuru's relationship grows deeper. Also a quick notice: As of March 20****th****, I will unable to update as I will be in ITALY until further notice! Who knows, maybe I'll see the new Pope (wishful thinking on my part)! **

**Aya: Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Joys of Love

**Hey guys I'm baaack! Italy was so gorgeous and the history surrounding it was amazing….anyways, last time Shiranui and Amagiri showed up to save Chizuru and Chizuru FINALLY recognises her feelings for Hijikata (now if only Hijikata would admit his own)! I really can't explain what will happen in this chapter, but I think I'll be taking the time to explore the other relationships as I feel I am neglecting them. Also, for the one person who asked me why I didn't just use Wi-Fi while in Italy to update, let me explain: I was on a school trip so the chances of us even having **_**access**_** to a computer was slim, as well as I highly doubt my teachers would have let me go on the computer to update my stories, especially considering I wasn't going to bring my USB drive with everything on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! *bows***

Chapter 18: The Joys of Love

* * *

"Hey, how is Chizuru-chan?" Harada asked as he approached Aya and Yukiko. Aya sighed; her hair fell loosely to her waist with a golden hair clip on the right side of her head and she wore a red kimono with a black obi. Yukiko's hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white bow and two strands falling to her shoulders, she wore a dark blue floral kimono with a matching obi.

"She's resting, Hijikata's with her." Harada gave a small smile.

"No surprise there, he hasn't left her bedside once, not even to rest, eat or drink." Aya smirked.

"If Chizuru-chan was feeling well, she'd probably lecture him about taking care of himself." She said with a laugh. Harada let out a small chuckle while Yukiko simply smiled. It was obvious Hijikata loved Chizuru at this point, Hijikata hadn't even done any paperwork since Chizuru had been injured, he simply stayed by her side all hours of the day. Aya frowned, if only Hijikata would confess to his feelings…

"Hey Aya-chan, I'm going to the market today want to come?" Aya looked at Harada, her eyes wide in shock as her cheeks flushed pink, alone with Harada…? For some reason, she didn't feel as opposed to the idea as she normally would but…

"She'll go!" Nanako exclaimed as she walked over with Heisuke, Nanako wore a purple kimono with a black obi and wore a purple hairclip. Aya turned ever redder.

"Nanako, y-you can't just decide for someone, I mean…" Aya stammered. Harada grinned.

"What, you afraid to be alone with me Aya-chan?" Aya glared.

"Yes, because being with you is the last thing I want to do." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned away.

"Aw come on, it will be fun Aya-chan." Aya sighed.

"Fine…" She said as she followed Harada towards the gate. Yukiko sighed as she looked at Nanako, who had a big grin on her face.

"Nanako-san…please tell me you aren't trying to set up Aya-san and Harada-san." Yukiko said. Nanako pouted.

"I wouldn't have to if the two of them would just admit it!" Heisuke had a confused expression on his face.

"Aya can't have feelings for Sano-kun; I mean all she does is hit him all the time!" Yukiko brought her sleeve up to her mouth as she laughed at Nanako's sigh.

"You really don't understand love do you Heisuke-kun? Aya-chan doesn't know how to express her feelings for Harada-san in words, so she expresses it by hitting him." Nanako explained. Heisuke blinked, his face turning red as a thought entered his mind.

"Hey Nana-chan…you hit me all the time, is that your way of expressing your feelings for me?" Nanako turned bright red as Yukiko laughed louder.

"N-No! Of course not, I just do it because…because…" She stammered. Okita's voice startled Yukiko, who jumped.

"What did Heisuke-kun do to Nanako-chan now?" He asked. Yukiko sighed as she watched Nanako argue with Heisuke.

"He said something he shouldn't have." Okita smirked.

"So basically, something he always does? Well, no use watching this." He said as he grabbed Yukiko's wrist and began dragging the young woman who was red.

"W-Wait Okita-san…!" Nanako and Heisuke stopped their arguing long enough to see Okita dragging Yukiko.

"I'm taking Yukiko to the festival, by the way Saito took Reina shopping with him and Toru and Rina are off training!" Okita called over his shoulder. Nanako and Heisuke froze, glancing at each other.

"_You mean we're the only ones here!_"

* * *

Aya, needless to say, wasn't exactly enjoying herself. No, it wasn't Harada for once; in fact he was being very gentleman-like, holding her waist and carrying the bags so "a lovely lady like you wouldn't strain herself", she found it extremely sweet actually. So what was the problem? Well needless to say, Aya definitely hadn't been taking notice of Harada's looks…

"Oh wow Harada-san, you're so strong!" Aya let out a very low growl as three women surrounded Harada, each flirting with him and batting their lashes at him. Her fox ears had popped out and were listening intently to the conversation; she had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Ha, thanks." Harada said as he grinned. Aya opened her mouth to release another growl, only to stop herself as her face heated, what was she doing? Acting jealous because women were flirting with Harada when she wasn't even his lover?

_Why do I feel so territorial, it's not like I love him…right? _

She thought as she watched one of the women touch Harada's arm, having enough she turned and ran as fast as she could. Harada's eyes widened when he saw Aya run away, he pushed away from the women and went after her.

"_Aya, wait!" _Aya didn't listen when she heard Harada call for her; she just kept running and pushing past people until she turned down a corner. She froze when she saw three ronin turn, they grinned and began walking towards her and she let out a whimper that surprised her.

"Well, what do we have here?" One asked. Another smirked as he scanned her body with lust in his eyes. Aya felt sick, why had she run from Harada?

"Quite a beauty ain't she?" He asked as the third stepped closer to her, she could smell the sake on his breath.

"Those ears are definitely something…" He said as he reached up to stroke them, Aya backed away and hit a chest; an arm wrapped around her waist and held her tightly causing Aya to stiffen.

"Aya…" Aya felt her body loosen up when she heard Harada's voice close to her ear.

"Aya, I need you to look at me and…don't kill me for what I'm about to do." Aya looked up quickly.

"Harada-san, what are you-mmph!" She was cut off by Harada pressing his mouth hard on her own, her eyes widened a fraction before they slid shut, the fact that she wasn't pushing him away…could she really be falling for him? Harada parted his lips and released her mouth, glaring at the ronin who were shaking, realizing who he was.

"H-Harada Sanosuke, captain of the 2nd squad of the Bakumatsu…!" One stammered. Harada chuckled darkly.

"That's me…and let this be a lesson to you: don't mess with Harada Sanosuke's woman." He said in a low voice as he pulled Aya against his chest, Aya turned a cherry red as she hid her blushing face in his chest at Harada calling her "his woman", even though she knew it was simply a ruse to scare the ronin it still made her warm and fuzzy inside. The ronin nodded quickly and stumbled as they ran away.

"Aya-chan…" Harada trailed off as he saw Aya hiding her face, he smiled softly.

"You're not going to kill me are you…?" Aya shook her head slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

"Come on, we need to re-buy everything cause I kind of dropped the bags." Harada said. Aya nodded as the two walked away, her face still hiding in his chest.

* * *

"Wow…!" Yukiko exclaimed as she watched the performance, Okita smirked when he saw Yukiko's eyes light up.

"Yuki-chan, you've never seen a play before?" Yukiko turned red and shook her head.

"No…neither has Chizuru-sama, both of us were forbidden to leave the estate without an escort." She replied softly. Okita's eyes held a spark of anger at the fact Yukiko and Chizuru never got the chance to be children.

"Well, better not waste this chance then!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Yukiko by her wrist and dragged her off to experience what a festival had to offer, Yukiko blushing.

Yukiko giggled as she watched Okita with a cat on his head that was trying to bat the flower Okita held in his hand, Okita smiling as he kept the flower away from the cat in a playful manner.

"Okita-san, it appears cats like you…" She mused as more cats surrounded him. Okita grinned.

"Yeah, but I think they like the demon vice-commander more, don't tell him I said that though!" Yukiko giggled again before Okita dragged her to a food stand.

"Here you go!" Okita exclaimed as he handed Yukiko a dumpling, she began eating it and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Yukiko nodded.

"It's very good…oh!" She exclaimed as she got some of the sauce of her nose. Okita grinned like a Cheshire cat as he leaned over and licked it off her nose, causing Yukiko to let out a squeak as she turned bright red, her ears popping out.

"Mmm…you're right, it was yummy!" Okita stated as he smirked at Yukiko's blushing face and her ears. He grabbed her by her waist this time and the two began walking and admiring the shops. Okita blinked when he saw Harada and Aya walking past them; he smirked when he saw Aya hiding her red face in Harada's chest, one could only guess what happened between them.

"Okita-san look at this…!" Okita drew his gaze away from the couple to find Yukiko staring wide-eyed at an aquamarine comb. He smiled.

"Do you want it Yuki-chan?" Yukiko blushed again.

"U-Uh…" Okita walked over to the shopkeeper, he pointed at the comb Yukiko had been admiring.

"How much yen for that comb?" Okita asked.

"It is 20 yen." The shopkeeper replied. Okita fished in his pockets and pulled out the money, he handed it to the shopkeeper who wrapped up the comb and handed it to Okita who bowed.

"Okita-san, you didn't have to get me it…!" Yukiko exclaimed in evaporation. Okita smirked.

"A beautiful lady such as you should have at least one nice thing." Yukiko turned even redder when Okita undid her ponytail and put her hair up with the comb. Okita grinned.

"You look very lovely." Okita said in a teasing tone. Yukiko ducked her head, her face now cherry red. The two walked down the street, admiring the performances before stopping under a tree and sat down. Okita yawned and stretched before leaning his head on Yukiko's lap, Yukiko blushed before smiling and running her hands through his hair. She stared up at the sky, watching the clouds float by.

_Thank you Okita-san…for everything…_

* * *

Reina smiled as she listened to Saito ramble on about the katana they were admiring in a shop, it was funny how reserved he was normally but when it came to swords he sounded like a little kid. She giggled softly, causing him to blush as he stared at her. Reina wore her hair in a high ponytail with a purple bow, her outfit an indigo kimono with tree designs and a violet obi.

"W-What…?" He stammered.

"Nothing, it's just…nice to see you so relaxed." Reina stated thoughtfully. Saito coughed his face still red.

"Come on…" He said as he lightly tugged her wrist, causing Reina to gasp as he dragged her down the street. Reina's face heated and she ducked her head, not seeing the small grin on Saito's face. Suddenly they stopped, Reina hitting his back.

"Saito-san, what…" Her eyes widened when she saw three ronin standing in front of her and Saito. Saito was staring them down while staying in front of Reina.

"Hey there, you have a pretty little thing with you…how about you hand her over to us and we let you go free?" One said. Saito just ignored them, walking past them with Reina behind him.

"Hey hold on—"Another ronin said as he reached out to grab Reina's shoulder when Saito pointed his sword at his neck.

"Touch her and I will hurt you, do I make myself clear?" The ronin nodded carefully as Saito removed his sword and began pulling Reina, who was blushing at how protective he sounded.

_Saito-san…._

* * *

Nanako sighed as she hung up the laundry; being stuck with Heisuke hadn't been so bad since he stayed away from her after their argument earlier in the day. A yell startled her and she turned to see Hane run by with Heisuke after him.

"Get back here…!" Heisuke yelled as Hane jumped up on the roof. Nanako laughed.

"What did Hane do now?" She asked.

"He took my fish!" Heisuke exclaimed as he glared at the cat. Nanako chuckled as she stepped onto the porch, only to slip.

"Nana-chan…!" Heisuke exclaimed as he pulled her against him, the two of them froze when their lips connected. Nanako's eyes widened when they separated, both of them were red-faced.

"Uh…" Heisuke stammered before running away. Nanako was still red when the others returned.

"Nanako-nee-chan, why are you so red?" Rina asked. Nanako didn't answer, just covered her mouth with her sleeve as realization hit her.

_Heisuke-kun and I…kissed…?_

* * *

**So this was just nice and fluffy, I apologize for not updating for two months but school's kind of been difficult. Next chapter is one that…let's put it this way, there's a twist that not everyone's going to like and the girls are getting western outfits! Review please!**


End file.
